Ntr Atemu
by VannuroRB
Summary: Blindshipping. I think. Yugi Mutou only wanted to do an essay but what happens when collecting the puzzle things start to turn weird. Yaoi don't like, don't read. Cheers!
1. The Millennium puzzle

Me: 'Heh, this story is going to show off my stuff'.

Diao: 'Your only writing this to show off how much you know about Egypt'.

Me: 'Well…you gotta dig some of the things those Egyptians did'.

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy!'

Chapter 1-The Millennium puzzle

Yugi sat at his desk, staring out the window and tapping his pen lightly against the wood.

Yugi was an average seventeen year old, he was still in high school and only had one year left. He was very kind, and sweet, though stubborn at times. At the moment Yugi was having trouble with an assignment, they had to write an essay on a topic of their choice.

Yugi had chosen ancient Egypt. Proving to be a difficult subject.

Yugi sighed and looked at the clock on his desk. Sunday and midday, and it had to be handed in tomorrow. Proving he wasn't that smart, he ended up picking up his notebook, packing it away in his bag and walked out of his room and the game shop. He decided to visit the museum, perhaps that'll give him some ideas to what to write.

* * *

Yugi came to the museum sometime later. He walked around the ancient Egyptian exhibition and took down notes, there wasn't anything his teacher said about taking notes, so he was sure he wouldn't get into trouble

After Yugi took enough notes for his essay, he found the café and bought something to fill himself, and started his essay. Yugi rested his head on his hand.

'Egypt sounds like a nice place' Yugi mumbled before carrying on writing.

* * *

Yugi returned home a few hours later, his grandfather was in the shop and smiled when Yugi walked in.

'Have fun did you?' Solomon asked.

'Well, I got the essay done. So I should be fine for school tomorrow'.

'Ohoho, that's good. Do you want to do a little show and tell?'

Yugi looked at his grandfather questionably 'Show and tell?'

'Follow me'.

Solomon lead Yugi upstairs and back to his room where he pulled out a box. He set it on the bed next to Yugi and opened it.

'Wow!' Yugi said as he looked at the items in the box.

They were trinkets and souvenirs that his grandfather had collected from his trips to Egypt.

'I always brought something back to remember me of the good times' Solomon explained as he picked up a picture 'This was taking at Abu simbel'.

'Wow, it looks so big'.

'It was. If you looked up at it it looked like it was going to topple over'.

'That's so cool' Yugi looked back in the box and noticed a necklace. He picked it up and held it. It resembled like an upside down pyramid with the eye of Ra on the front 'What's this?'

Solomon looked up and smiled.

'We found this on a dig in the Pharaohs Valley. It wouldn't be worth much back here, so I thought I'd keep it as a little present'.

'You stole it?'

'No! Many explores have vandalised precious property like this! I have kept it in perfect condition!'

'Calm down Grandpa, I was only joking' Yugi slipped the rope over his head and played with it until it was perfectly in the middle 'What do you think?'

'I think you'd look great as a young Egyptian pharaoh'.

Yugi giggled and held the puzzle.

'That's the Millennium puzzle' Solomon explained 'It was found in a pharaohs tomb, but what was strange about the tomb was that no name was written in it'.

'Really?'

'Yes. It told of stories about the great pharaoh but no name was ever mentioned. It was like it had been removed'.

'Perhaps this pharaoh had enemies and they removed it'.

'That's probable, but what ever the reason he was a very powerful man. That necklace was supposedly to hold great power. Conjuring monsters, bending powers of nature, it told of stories like that. I doubt none of it happened, probably easily explained nature events and such'.

'Oh, grandpa, you just spoiled it all' Yugi whined.

'Don't worry. I wasn't the one who proved it all wrong anyway. But they must've looked up highly to that pharaoh to claim he could do all that'.

Yugi traced the eye with his finger, it seemed so impossibly unimaginable but yet, it sounded such like a dream come true. Who wouldn't have wanted great powers like that.

'Grandpa, can I keep this?' Yugi asked.

'Hmm? Just as long as you promise to take good care of it'.

'I will'.

Yugi jumped up and walked to his room, still fascinated by his necklace. He sat at his desk and went over his essay one more time, checking for spellings and adding things to parts until it was perfect. He looked up at the necklace sitting on his desk staring at him and smiled, he closed his eyes and rested his head on his hand.

'Must be so cool' Yugi muttered 'Being a pharaoh'.

Yugi then started to imagine being a pharaoh himself. Though that idea seemed highly impossible, it was nice to pretend for a few minutes.

He imagined himself, standing on a balcony, one of the many to a great palace and looking out to the large city that was his home. And the Nile sparkling in the sun as a flock of storks flew over it. People would be bustling in the city below, and people in the palace would be taking care of problems for him while he relaxed.

'Yugi! Dinner!'

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at his necklace before slipping it on again.

"Yeah. Only back then".

* * *

Yugi went to bed with the necklace still around him. He was sure it would be safe to sleep with it still on, it was far to big to strangle himself on.

He laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, still thinking what it would be like to live in Egypt. His recent topic of thought whelming: What would it be like to fall in love with a pharaoh?

At first Yugi thought it would be great, but remembering some of the more famous pharaohs and how aggressive and brutal they were, it didn't seem to be a rather an appetising thought to have.

It wasn't long until Yugi was asleep.

* * *

It also wasn't long until Yugi was awoken again.

At first he thought it was his grandfather, but the voice sounded far too young for him.

Yugi opened his eyes and saw a man standing over him shouting at him to get away.

Yugi sat up and clambered backwards only to hit into a wall. So Yugi got up and ran from him, he stopped when he reached an opening.

There were people. Lots of them, Yugi was sure he wasn't in his room anymore.

'W-Where am I?'

****************************End of chapter 1*****************************

Me: 'Yugi's in trouble, something come along to burst his bubble'.

Diao: 'Stop singing'.

Me: 'Okay, I know I'm going to get bugged about "What does the title mean?" It's Egyptian for "God Atemu" I would've had it as our god Atemu, but let me say finding Egyptian translation is not easy, so I had to get rid of our. Anyway, let's see if Yugi is alright after having a startle after being woken up'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. The pharaohs personal servant

Me: 'Okay, I'm officially psychic'.

Diao: 'Why?'

Me: 'On the TV they were having music videos and I guessed that the next one was Justin Timberlake with "Bringing sexy back" and it was! 0.0 No joke, it really happened!'

Agil: 'Oh wow'.

Chapter 2-The pharaohs personal servant

Yugi looked around at the people that walked around. They seemed uninterested in him as they carried on with their business. Yugi looked around at his surroundings, the buildings looked like they were made out of some sort of stone or something, and people were sitting on the flat roofs. The sun was in the sky burning hot, and Yugi looked down at his feet as a small monkey played with his trousers and ran off.

"This is just…so weird" Yugi took a minute to think of a possible sane solution "Maybe…this is one of those realistic dreams. Yeah that has to be it, but I'm conscious to know it's a dream. So…I can do whatever I like".

Yugi casually walked along with the people and looked at the stalls and shops people set up and were trying to sell to people, it was so amazing. One good dream so far.

Yugi stopped when he saw a little boy staring up at the food. He was so shrivelled, it made Yugi sad.

"I guess bad things are everywhere. Wait, this is my dream so I can help him".

Yugi walked up to the boy and picked up a pear from the stall and gave it to the boy.

'Here you go'.

The boy took it and bit into it before skipping off. Yugi smiled, knowing he had done something good.

'I hope you're going to pay for that'.

Yugi turned to the owner as he glared at Yugi. Yugi put his hands in his pocket and searched for some money.

'I-I'm sorry I don't have any money' Yugi explained.

'So you're a thief!?' the man growled as he neared to Yugi.

'N-No, I'll pay you back' Yugi stuttered. Something about this didn't seem like a dream, and now he panicked.

'I want it now!'

'But I-'

'Thief!'

He grabbed Yugi and pushed him against the wood.

'I know just how to deal with people like you'.

He pulled out a sword and held Yugi's arm tightly against the wood.

'No! Please!' Yugi begged but he held the sword against Yugi's skin. Yugi closed his eyes and started to cry, waiting for the pain to come.

'My good man, what are you doing?'

Yugi looked up as a man took the sword out of his hand 'I do hope you're not upsetting the peace around here'.

'This boy stole from me'.

He looked at Yugi and smiled slightly 'Oh. Here, I'm sure this will make it all better'.

He placed a few jewels on the wood and the owner picked them up and inspected them. He mumbled some things but when back to his stall.

The other man grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him away, being frightened and confused Yugi decided to follow him.

'You are a very careless boy' The man chuckled as soon as they were far enough.

'S-Sorry' Yugi apologised.

'No need' He let go of Yugi and faced him 'You are safe now. You should better get back home'.

Yugi played with his clothes 'I…don't actually know where I am'.

'You don't?' Yugi shook his head 'My boy, you are in great Egypt'.

'Egypt!?' Yugi shook his head and closed his eyes 'It's a dream, it's a dream, it's a dream!'

'Are you alright?'

'No'.

He put his hands on Yugi's shoulder so Yugi looked up at him 'Are you lost?'

Yugi looked down at the sand 'Y-Yeah. Lost'.

'Then come with me'.

He lead Yugi through the city once more, Yugi wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but he thought it best it he didn't argue too much.

'By the way, my name's Manu' Manu said with a smile.

'I'm Yugi' Yugi introduced.

'Hmm, Yugi. Strange name'.

* * *

They soon reached the upper part of the town, and where Yugi figured is the more richer area as it was more beautiful then the part he was in not long ago.

'Here we are'.

Yugi looked up and gasped. No doubt about it, they stood in front of a palace.

'It's huge!' Yugi said in amazement.

Manu chuckled and held Yugi's hand as the doors opened for them and walked in.

The gardens were beautiful. Full of flowers and ponds, and Yugi was sure he could hear a menagerie somewhere around.

'Y-You're not…a-a pharaoh are you?' Yugi stuttered making Manu laugh.

'No. I'm a scribe, I live here in the palace' Manu explained.

Yugi sighed 'Oh, okay'.

They walked into the palace and down some corridors. He just hoped they wouldn't get into trouble with anyone for being seen. Yugi remembered that their tortures were a little…sadistic.

They came to a large pair of doors and Manu knocked on them, they were allowed to come in and they walked in.

There was two people at the other end of the room. One was quite tall. He wore a hat of blue and gold, so he had to be someone of high importance. He was talking to someone who was sat down. Yugi couldn't help but blush at the sight of him.

He had a slight tan to his skin from the sun. He wore a white tunic with added colours to it. He had a purple cape that he sat on as well as his throne, held together by two gold shoulder blades. He had two gold earrings and two gold bands around his arms and a gold headband with the eye of Ra on it.

'Manu, where have you been?' The other one said.

'Out' He casually said.

'Don't fool me! We have needed your service in the palace and you have been disappearing down the peasant quarters again'.

Yugi hid behind Manu, he feared he might be in trouble, or the trouble it's self.

'Manu' The one sitting down said, his voice was so soft and yet very ordering 'Who is that you are hiding?'

Yugi jerked, they were talking about him.

"Oh god Manu help me!"

But Manu stepped aside so they could see Yugi. He smiled nervously at them, as they closely inspected them.

'I found him' Manu said.

'You brought a peasant into the palace?!'

'He isn't a peasant. My Pharaoh I do believe this young boy is troubled, but for the time being, would you like him as a personal servant?'

'What!?' Yugi shouted 'You tricked me!'

'I never said anything. Therefore how can I trick you?'

Yugi scowled at Manu. Never trust strangers again.

The man on the throne stood up and walked closer to Yugi, making him blush slightly and cupped his chin.

'What's your name boy?' He asked.

'Y-Yugi'.

'Hmm. An unusual name. Where are you from?'

'I-I-Please don't hurt me' Yugi found himself begging.

He smiled and let go of Yugi 'I will not hurt you, and I will be happy to take you in until you are able to go back home'.

'Pharaoh!' He turned to the other man 'What are you thinking?'

'I've always wanted my own servant' The pharaoh said amused 'And what good impression would I make on my people if I turned away someone who needed help?'

'But-'

'And besides, I tell you what to do. Understood?'

He glared at him but nodded anyway 'Good. Can you find Khepri?'

He walked off through a corridor and the pharaoh turned back to Yugi.

'It's alright Manu, he is safe in my care for now' He reassured 'You should go and finish off your duties'.

'Very well. I'll see you later Yugi'.

Manu walked out the doors so now only Yugi and the pharaoh were alone. Yugi tried not to look at him, but with him standing in front of him and not moving his eyes off of Yugi, he found it incredibly hard not to.

'I-I didn't know you was the pharaoh' Yugi said quietly 'I-If I've caused any trouble-'

'Not at all Yugi' He held Yugi's face and made him look at his crimson eyes 'You are welcome here'.

'A-Are you always this friendly with your servants?'

He couldn't help but pull a smile at Yugi.

'My pharaoh' They turned as a girl bowed at them 'You wanted me'.

'Yes. Yugi has just been recruited as my personal servant. Show him around and tell him his duties'.

'Yes, my pharaoh'.

He turned back to Yugi 'I'll see you later'.

Yugi walked over to the girl and they both left, Yugi couldn't help but let himself blush to a red colour.

* * *

They soon came to a room. There was a bed and an empty basket and a few other things in the room.

'This will be your room' Khepri explained 'Wait here'.

She walked off so Yugi sat down on the bed. It wasn't exactly like the bed he had at home but it would do. Khepri returned with some clothes draped over her arm.

'This will be your clothes' She handed one to Yugi and Yugi looked at it, it was a tunic, but not as nice as the pharaohs one.

'I guess I'd better change'.

Yugi was about to start undressing but realised Khepri was still in the room 'Do you mind?'

'What?'

Yugi sighed 'Can you just turn around?'

She turned around, a little confused by why, and Yugi changed into the tunic. It fitted nicely and it was a little loose so it wouldn't irritate him.

'I'm okay now'.

Khepri turned back round and placed the clothes on his bed.

'Okay, there are a few rules you have to remember. Everything else will be fine'.

'Okay' Yugi said, ready to listen.

'Rule one: You can not touch the pharaoh'.

'Really?'

'Yes. Unless he allows it, no touching him. Rule two: You must call him "My pharaoh" Never use his real name'.

'What is his name?' Yugi questioned.

'Weren't you listening?! Rule three: You can not be taller then the pharaoh'.

Yugi raised an eyebrow 'I…don't quite understand that rule'.

'The pharaoh is our god so he is taller then us. Rule four: You must do everything the pharaoh commands you to. Rule five: You mustn't offend or steal from the pharaoh. Rule six: You must fill the pharaohs needs when he wants to'.

'Fill his needs?' Yugi questioned.

'Food, clothing, services, sexual-'

'Sexual!?'

'Why are you surprised?'

'I don't really want to know but…what do you mean by sexual?'

'The pharaoh has not got a wife, there are times one wants company so we have to offer ourselves to him'.

'So…even if I don't want to sleep with him, I'd have to?' Khepri nodded her head 'No way am I letting him near my body!'

'Your punishment. I'll let you get some rest, you'll start your chores by tomorrow'.

Khepri left Yugi on his own, which was probably good in his case. He sat down on his bed and curled up falling asleep instantly. Oh how he wished that this was just some bizarre dream, but for some reason, he had a nagging thought that this was not a dream.

****************************End of chapter 2*****************************

Me: 'Haha, Yugi's got to give his body to Atemu'.

Diao: 'Yeah, we all know you're going to follow that one up'.

Me: 'Hell yeah!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. The lessons

Me: 'Okay, this is where watching "Egypt" "The mummy" and other stuff comes in. And also listening to my sis, playing Egyptian games and studying also comes in'.

Diao: 'Cue Vann being scientific in this chapter".

Chapter 3-The lessons

Yugi woke up with a groan as someone was shaking him.

'Yugi wake up!' Khepri hissed.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at her 'What are you doing?'

'You have to prepare the pharaohs meal' She explained. Yugi groaned again.

'I don't know how to cook. You do it'.

She glared at him before grabbing his arm and pulling him out of his bed by force.

'You have to do it, or the pharaoh will punish you'.

Yugi sighed and stood up from the floor 'I'll be in the kitchen in a few minutes'.

She left Yugi on his own and he stretched his arms up in the air. He was going to have to get used to being woken up. Yugi walked over to the window and looked out, the sun was a mere strip on the horizon and people were already up and walking around.

'How do they do it?' Yugi asked.

Yugi finally came to the conclusion that this wasn't a very realistic dream, but more of a freak phenomenon that had to happen to him.

"Still, I can improve my essay so much" Yugi thought as he changed his tunic to a clean one, throwing the dirty one in the basket and walking out.

He stopped when realising something "Damn. I can't remember where the kitchens are".

Yugi walked around hoping to happen to cross the kitchen, but the more he walked around the more he figured he was lost. But Yugi had hope in the shape of a man.

'Yugi' Manu said and walked up to him 'What are you doing in the upper palace?'

'I…got lost' Yugi admitted 'I was trying to find the kitchen'.

'Hmm, I get lost to the kitchen as well' Manu said as he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder 'Come, I'll show you where it is'.

Yugi followed Manu back down the corridor, he lead him down a few others. Yugi looked at Manu and realised he held a few scrolls.

'Are you going to be doing something with those?' Yugi asked.

'Oh yes. Pharaoh stuff, like writing letters to other cities and documentations, things like that'.

'Must be hard to keep up with him speaking'.

'That's why I'm very fast at writing'.

They soon came to a room where everyone was cooking and busy making meals.

'Here you go Yugi' Manu said.

'Err…actually…could you help me?' Yugi asked 'I-I've never cooked a meal in my life. Or at least not something this big, you don't mind letting me go easy do you?'

Manu chuckled and rubbed his head 'Sorry Yugi, I'm not the pharaoh. You have to take it up with him'.

Yugi pouted 'Okay. Thanks anyway'.

Manu walked off leaving Yugi in the mercy of the other servants. Yugi walked in and Khepri jogged up to him.

'There you are. Where have you been?'

'I…got lost' Yugi explained sheepishly.

'Well, most of it is prepared anyway, you can take some of it in' Khepri pulled Yugi over to some plates of food that were waiting to be delivered 'You can take these in. And remember not allowed to be higher then the pharaoh'.

'Yes. I'll remember'.

Khepri walked off and Yugi's stomach growled. He placed his hand over it.

"Man, I haven't eaten in ages" Yugi looked at the plate and picked up one grape before eating it, but as he did he got hit in the head, he turned to see Khepri standing there.

'And no eating of the pharaohs food!' She scolded.

'I'm like a guest here, why aren't I being treated as one?' Yugi asked.

'You also gave your services to be a servant, so I can do whatever I please'.

Yugi scowled at her before picking up a plate 'You're evil you, know that?'

'Aren't I just?'

Yugi muttered a few things before walking out of the kitchen and to the dinning room. The pharaoh was sitting there with his priests, he looked up and smiled as Yugi walked round to him and put the plate in front of him.

'Thank you Yugi' He said, he turned to look up at Yugi 'How are you finding this place?'

'It's…alright' Yugi said uncertainly.

'Yugi, you must remember to tell Priest Seth what you're exact problem is. There might be something we can do about it'.

Yugi nodded his head and returned to the kitchen when he developed a small blush."I really need to stop with the blushing".

The rest of the servants finished bringing in the food and they were finally allowed to have their own breakfast, though it wasn't as appetising as the pharaohs was.

* * *

After breakfast Yugi walked around and found Seth, explaining that not only that he didn't come from Egypt, he came from modern Japan. And after a long and very strange explanation, Seth promised to do all he could, but doubted it would be anything soon.

So Yugi ended up wondering around again, not quite sure what to do with himself he walked around the gardens. They were very beautiful. There was grass patches in some places-mainly under trees and such-there was a long pond with crystal blue water and lilies. There were separate buildings outside, but Yugi wasn't entirely sure what they were used for.

Yugi walked up to the pond and traced his finger lightly through the water making it ripple. Yugi gasped when he saw another reflection in the pond.

He turned and bowed instantly to the pharaoh. He chuckled and cupped Yugi's chin.

'You don't have to be lower' He said.

'Oh…umm…t-thank you my pharaoh'.

He chuckled again 'And you don't have to call me that. Just call me Atemu'.

'Atemu? Is that your name?'

'Yes it is'.

'Oh…okay'.

'So Yugi, what was you doing out here?' Atemu asked.

'Oh, I was just looking around' Yugi replied.

'Like the palace do you?' Yugi nodded his head. Atemu took back his hand and played with his cape 'So Yugi, where are you from? You don't look Egyptian to me'.

Yugi giggled slightly 'I come from Japan'.

Atemu tilted his head slightly '"Japan"?'

'It's…like a country'.

'I have never heard of a place called "Japan" Is it near?'

'Well…not in a sense'.

Yugi bent down and picked up a stick 'I'll show you'.

He gently pushed Atemu down to the sand so he sat down on it, and drew an oval in the sand.

'Right, America would be here' Yugi muttered as he drew a rough shape of America 'Africa is here, Europe, Australia, Asia. Right, this is Japan'.

Yugi poked the stick on the island representing Japan. Atemu looked up at Yugi and smirked.

'Do you often break rules?' Atemu asked.

'Huh?' But then Yugi gasped immediately remembering the rule to not touch the pharaoh 'I'm so sorry, I forgot'.

Atemu chuckled 'It's alright. I get sick of those stupid rules' Yugi smiled at him 'So, is all of this Japan?'

'N-No. This is the world, Japan is just that island'.

'It looks small'.

'Well, I guess everything looks small on a map, it's big if you walk around'.

'So this is the world? Is Egypt in the world?'

'Yeah, it's' Yugi drew a small box on the top corner of the shape representing Africa 'It's about there'.

'It is? Why is it small?' Atemu questioned.

'Oh, well…it's just the way it is' Yugi explained 'I-I'm sure if I could I would change it, but I can't'.

'I see. What's this then?' Atemu asked pointing to America.

'That's north America, that's Canada, and down here is south America'.

'There are two "America's"?' Atemu questioned with a raised eyebrow 'How come?'

'Err…to be honest, I don't quite know. I guess I should pay more attention to my classes. I guess it's probably something to do with politics'.

Atemu looked up at Yugi '"Politics?"'

'Err…it's like…government…actually it is government'.

'Ah, the deciding of how people should live'.

'Yeah, kinda'.

Atemu looked around and got up, Yugi was confused as to why at first but then he noticed some people walking past in a corridor and until they disappeared, Atemu sat back down again.

'I like hearing about you home "Japan"' Atemu said with a smile 'Teach me more'.

'Err…okay, but…don't you have important things to do?'

'They can wait'.

'Well, okay' Yugi pointed the stick to Russia 'This is Russia'.

'That is a big land' Atemu said.

'Well, it kinda is more like this' Yugi drew lines to show the borders of Russia, China, India and Europe 'Russia is about this in comparison'.

'I see. And this?' Atemu asked pointing to Europe.

'That's Europe. You have country's like England, Germany, France, Greece-'

'Ah, the Greeks, I am familiar with them' Atemu said.

'Yeah, they're around about here somewhere I think' Yugi said as he drew a circle to represent Greece 'It's become quite popular'.

'I should think so, they are good trading allies'.

Yugi giggled 'I guess so to'.

'What is Japan like?' Atemu asked 'Who is your pharaoh?'

'Oh…well…we don't have a pharaoh'.

'You don't?'

'No. We have a president. That's close to a pharaoh. They sort of, make sure the country is running properly, sort out any problems and stuff like that'.

'You must have the gods with you though'.

Yugi nervously laughed 'Well…n-not really'.

'Then what do you believe in?'.

'Well…some of us aren't actually religious. We tend to believe science more then gods. I know that Christianity is probably the most commonest'.

'What is "Christianity"?'

'Err…well…they believe that the world was built by god in seven days, on the seventh day he rested. And that a man called Jesus was gods son, he went around the world trying to do good and he ended up being nailed to a cross'.

'Serves him right' Atemu muttered 'He must've been doing something wrong to end up like that'.

'Well…I think it was because a king didn't like him'.

'And the world being built in seven days is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard'.

'Well, science proved that wrong. It was made from the big bang'.

Atemu tilted his head '"Big bang"?'

'It's…very long. And I don't know if even I can explain it'.

Atemu chuckled 'You can't even explain your own world'.

'N-Not really. There are things I don't understand about'.

Atemu patted the sand next to him and Yugi sat down next to him.

'I could listen to you talk about this place of yours all day'.

Yugi blushed slightly and drew random shapes in the sand.

'I don't…think it's really that fascinating. Egypt is more fascinating'.

Atemu chuckled 'You like my world, and I like your world. What is it that makes us hate our homes'.

'I-I don't hate Japan, but this place seems a lot more interesting. Perhaps it's because we don't live in either'.

'I guess your right. So, anything else I need to know about your world?'

'Well…there is one thing'.

'Yes?'

'C-Could I…not cook for you? I'm not really good at cooking, and you'd hate it I'm sure'.

Atemu chuckled and rubbed Yugi on the head 'Consider it done'.

'Thank you'.

'Atemu!'

Yugi looked up as a girl hugged Atemu round the neck. She had brown hair and large green eyes, she wore a short dress and had a staff in one hand.

'Mana, what is it now?' Atemu asked.

'I just go out of practice and I wondered-' Mana turned to Yugi, and inspected him 'Who's this?'

'This is Yugi. He is my servant until Seth can find a way for him to get back home'.

'A friend?'

'Yes'.

'Sweet' Mana let go of Atemu and hugged Yugi 'Hi, I'm Mana'.

'Err…p-pleased to meet you' Yugi said.

'Aw, say it again' Mana said.

'Erm…pleased to meet you?'

'Hasn't he got the sweetest voice' Mana squealed 'You are so adorable'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'Oh…umm…t-thank you'.

Mana turned to look at the drawings in the sand 'What's this?'

'This is the world' Atemu explained.

'Where's Egypt then?'

'Here' Atemu pointed to the part Yugi cut off and made Egypt.

'Egypt is never that small'.

* * *

After a long afternoon of playing with Mana, she finally fell asleep under the tree, leaning on Yugi, Atemu sat with them, playing with his necklace.

'Atemu, I was just wondering…is that the Millennium puzzle?' Yugi asked.

'Yes it is' Atemu held the gold pyramid in his hand 'You know of it's existence?'

'I…have the same one. It's in my room with my clothes'.

'How very strange. I thought there was only one'.

'Well…It's the same one, but from different places'.

'Maybe it was fate that you and I should both receive the Millennium puzzle'.

'But…for what?'

'I'm sure we will find out. I just hope it won't interrupt with you returning home'.

'You and me both'.

Yugi then yawned, trying to hide it with his hand.

'Are you tired?' Atemu asked.

'A little' Yugi replied wearily.

'Then sleep. I shall stay awake and make sure nothing harms you'.

'Okay'.

Yugi rested his head on Mana's and let his eyes close before him, falling in a deep sleep. Atemu watched as Yugi drifted off slowly until he was completely separate from the world. Atemu moved one of Yugi's bangs out of the way before resting his head back against the trunk of the tree, and let his mind wonder away.

**************************End of chapter 3*******************************

Me: 'One thing you people must remember if you plan to go to ancient Egypt, never diss a pharaoh's belief'.

Diao: 'Yeah, in real life you'd be dead in an instant'.

Agil: 'Kinda like the time when you called that guy a mortal'.

Diao: 'Hey he was asking for it. He dissed you'.

Agil: 'I know, but you should be more mature'.

Me: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. The servants

Me: 'Wow. This is where learning about ancient Egyptian stories comes in'.

Diao: 'You mean mythical and fantasy stuff kicks in right?'

Me: 'Yep. You can't keep me away from any fantasy stuff these days'.

Chapter 4-The servants

He sat in his throne, looking down at the necklace in his hand. A green emerald like stone on a piece of string. His servant walked up to him.

'The time is almost near Master' He said.

'I know. I feel like playing with him for a while' He got up and walked over to statues. They were two of Anubis jackals, standing on their hind legs like a man and yet taller then the average man. The wore uniform of guards and had sabre's in both hands. He waved the necklace in front of them and stood back as there was a rumbling noise.

The rock broke away slowly from each of the statues until they became real jackals, they stood in front of the man and snarled.

'Go to the pharaohs Palace!' He ordered 'And kill him!'

They growled but left, climbing the stairs and disappearing.

'I thought you wanted to play with him' The servant said.

'He will be able to kill them. It's like…cat and mouse. I'm the cat, playing with the mouse, until I feel the time is to end it's miserable life'.

* * *

Yugi went to his room after a long day. He collapsed on his bed and moved so that he laid straight out on it. He sighed heavily.

"I can't wait to get home. I won't have to do so many chores" Yugi thought.

He turned over in his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Yugi woke up again, this time it was more later in the night. He sat up in his bed but fell back down again.

He had thought he had heard something, but presumed it was him dreaming and tried to go back to sleep.

But then he heard it again. It sounded almost like a dog.

Yugi decided to investigate it this time, he got up, put on his tunic and walked out into the corridors. At first no one was there it seemed empty, so Yugi decided to go out into the gardens to have a look around but no one there. Yugi sighed.

"I must be really losing it".

Yugi turned back to head back to his room, but screamed upon seeing the two jackals. They snarled at him and walked towards, Yugi stepped back from them, they were so much bigger then him it was pointless to try and fight them.

One of them lifted their sabre at Yugi. He screamed and covered his head with his arms as they brought it down on him, making a big cut along his left arm. Yugi fell to the floor, he looked at his wound as blood ran down it. Yugi looked back up as they lifted their sabre's again, Yugi covered his head again and waited for more pain.

'Yugi!'

Yugi looked up right as something like a lion pounced on one of the jackals and pushed it to the ground. Yugi looked up as Atemu grabbed his arm and pulled him up and away from the jackals, the other one approached them but howled as a large beetle grabbed it's leg with it's pincers and shook it about.

'W-W-What is-?' Yugi began.

'Don't worry Yugi' Atemu reassured.

The Jackal with the Sphinx struggled, the Sphinx bent down close to it. Yugi his head as the Sphinx grabbed it's throat and ripped it apart.

The Jackal with the Scarab tried to fight it off, but with one powerful clamp the Scarab sliced it in the middle in one go.

Both of the animals bodies laid in pools of blood before they disappeared like a sandstorm.

'It's okay Yugi, you can look now' Atemu reassured.

Yugi lifted his head, realising he had his face in Atemu's chest, he blushed heavily.

'S-Sorry' Yugi apologised.

'It's alright. Yugi, you're bleeding'.

Atemu held Yugi's arm up and Manu rushed over as both creatures disappeared into the night.

'I-It's not bad' Yugi calmed.

'Don't be foolish, Manu, lets get Yugi bandaged up'.

'Right'.

They both lead Yugi back into the palace and too Manu's room where he sat Yugi down and bandaged his arm.

'W-What were those creatures?' Yugi asked as Manu finished with his arm.

'Those creatures? Oh, they weren't going to harm you Yugi' Atemu reassured.

'They were still scary'.

Atemu chuckled lightly 'They won't hurt you unless we command them to, they are our monster that we can command and summon when we need to' Atemu explained.

'Oh. So…what one was you?' Yugi asked.

'The Sphinx'.

'Suits you. And you Manu?'

'The Scarab, weak looking, but never underestimate it'.

Yugi smiled slightly. Manu finished with his arm and Yugi moved it slightly, it ached a little but it was fine.

'I don't think there is anything seriously wrong' Manu said 'It should heal up in no time'.

'I thought you was a scribe' Yugi said.

'I can be'.

Yugi scowled at him, something about him just didn't make sense. Atemu put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'Manu, tell Seth what has happened, I want a complete patrol around the city to make sure this doesn't work. And I want Yugi to stay closer to my room'.

'What?' Yugi looked up at Atemu 'Y-You don't have to do that'.

'It is obvious that they were after me. But I feel terrible that they mistook you for me, next time you might not be so lucky. I want you to be safe and near me at all times'.

'Well…okay'.

'For now, you'll stay in my room until yours is prepared until tomorrow'.

'O…kay'.

Yugi and Manu stood up as Atemu lead Yugi out.

'Have a good sleep Yugi' Manu said, but Yugi was sure he could hear slight humour in it.

* * *

Atemu took Yugi back to his room. His room was huge, their was a balcony on one side of the room. A double bed with light blue silk covers was on the other side. There was a table with bottles and other things, and table with small statuettes of gods lined along the wall, and a chest of drawers where he kept his clothes.

'I-I don't think I should be here' Yugi said, remembering a rule he despised.

The rule to fulfil the pharaohs needs.

He wasn't entirely sure what kind of a person Atemu was. He seemed nice, but it could've been a cover for his real personality.

'It's alright Yugi. I don't mind' Atemu reassured.

Yugi walked over to the bed and sat down, Atemu walked in front of him so Yugi hung his head.

'S-So, h-how are we going to sleep?' Yugi asked.

'You have one side, and I'll have the other' Atemu said casually as he walked around and sat down on the bed.

'Err…W-What do you wear to bed?' Yugi asked.

Atemu turned to look at him questionably 'Nothing. Why?'

Yugi blushed even harder 'I-I tend to move a lot in my sleep'.

'So do I'.

'W-What happens if we hit each other then. Y-You'll be naked and-'

'Look' Yugi turned around as Atemu picked up one of the pillows and placed it in the middle of the bed 'That side is yours, and this side is mine, we'll keep to the side of the pillow, deal?'

Yugi nodded his head and laid down on the bed. Atemu got up and took off his top, Yugi quickly hid his face as Atemu removed everything else and got in the bed.

Atemu chuckled 'You can look now'.

Yugi opened his eyes slowly and slipped under the blankets. Atemu turned so his back faced Yugi and Yugi did the same.

They stayed silent. Yugi kept awake, he wasn't sure what kind of tricks Atemu would pull when he fell asleep so he decided to stay awake until Atemu fell asleep first.

'Atemu?' Yugi whispered.

'Yes?' Atemu whispered back.

'What…was the worst dream you've had?'

Atemu chuckled quietly 'Interesting question. The worst I've had was when I was very young'.

'What happened?'

'I was by the Nile. My mother and father was with me, and I fell in. I looked up and my mother and father were there but they didn't do anything, so I tried calling out to them. I felt the water rushing into my throat so I tried to swim to the surface, but it was blocked, like the gods didn't want me to break through and I was trapped in the water. I then slowly drifted to the bottom and then I woke up. When I told my father he said never to repeat it again. I guess that's one thing I failed at'.

'That sounds…scary'.

Atemu looked over his shoulder slightly 'What about you?'

'I had one dream. We was at school, but the school was like overrun by these giant spiders and we had to run away from them because they wanted to bite us and turn us into spiders'.

'Is that so?' Atemu started sniggering.

'It wasn't funny! I was really scared at it! I became a spider myself!'

Atemu couldn't hold back the laugh and let himself go. Yugi glared at his back and pulled the covers closer around him.

'Not very sympathetic are you?' Yugi growled.

'I'm sorry' Yugi looked up as Atemu leaned over him 'It sounded funny at first'.

'I didn't laugh at you'.

'I know. I'm sorry, it must've scared you so much'.

'Well…not much, but it was still pretty scary'.

Atemu smiled and laid back down on the bed 'Don't have nightmares Yugi'.

'Same to you'.

Yugi closed his eyes slowly as he let sleep take over him.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, he was somewhere different then last.

He felt strangely warm and he was sure he was in water.

He looked down at his necklace that floated in front of him, it glowed brightly. He held it and watched as it as it sent what look like ripples through the water. Yugi then gasped when he saw what looked like a dragon swimming towards him, so Yugi tried to swim to the surface but found there was no surface just water.

Yugi felt tears escape from his eyes. He wasn't sure why he was crying, he just was.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes to a slit. He sighed heavily. It was just a dream, he was so glad.

Yugi felt the bed move slightly and a groan. Yugi looked up and saw Atemu sleeping not far from his face.

Remembering Atemu slept and how close he was to Yugi, he couldn't help the blush grow.

"Okay. Just…slowly move away".

Yugi carefully moved his body away but as soon as he did Atemu put his arms around Yugi's waist and brought him closer.

"Oh god!"

Yugi wasn't sure what to do. Stay where he was until Atemu woke up or try and escape again. But before he came up with a decision the door to the room opened and Yugi looked up to see Seth walking towards them.

"This can't get worse" Yugi thought as he hid himself under the covers.

Seth walked to the end of the bed, glaring at the lump that was Yugi.

'Atemu, you're needed' Seth said.

Atemu groaned and pulled Yugi closer.

'Atemu, you are the pharaoh, you need to wake up!'

Atemu groaned again. Yugi being under the covers to hid from Seth was not a good thing, he wasn't sure what Seth would do to get Atemu up, so Yugi had to get Atemu up himself. Yugi pulled a smile and held Atemu's arm.

'Argh!'

Atemu sat up fast and checked his arm. Yugi had bitten it slightly so it was painful but not bleeding.

'Why did you bite me?' Atemu questioned.

'You wasn't going to get up otherwise' Yugi explained.

'Still…'

'Now that you are awake, Atemu we need you immediately' Seth said.

'Yes, yes. Give me a minute to get dressed'.

Seth left them on their own, so Atemu got out of the bed. Yugi immediately shielded his eyes and he could hear Atemu chuckle.

'You don't like to see to mans exterior' Atemu chuckled.

'Well…where I come from…it's not really suitable'.

'I see. Don't worry I'll get dressed fast'.

Yugi nodded and he could hear Atemu moving around.

'What about women's exterior?' Atemu chuckled.

'No. Same again'.

'You're people are weird. We don't mind. Our dancers are bare breasted'.

'Yes. I know'.

'It is okay now. I'm dressed'.

Yugi opened his eyes, but blushed when he saw Atemu topless.

'Err…why are you shirtless?'

'It's a bit warm today' Atemu said casually 'And I was going to do sword training today anyway. Do you want to watch?'

'C-Can I?'

'Of course you can. But you must remove yourself from my bed'.

'Oh. Right' Yugi slipped out of the bed 'Lets go then'.

'Hold on. I better see what is wrong with Seth, you can wait for me later'.

'Okay. Until later'.

****************************End of chapter 4*****************************

Me: 'So, more Egyptian things I know has been placed'.

Diao: When Yugi and Atemu were talking about nightmares…why did you put your own in?'

Me: 'Come on! Those spiders were huge! I was really scared!'

Diao: 'You're weird'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. The breakaway

Me: Sigh 'What could I possible write in this chapter?'

Agil: Sigh 'I don't know. It seems to be a bore'.

Diao: 'You guys need to stop reverse psychology, it's never going to work'.

Chapter 5-The breakaway

For the most of the morning, Yugi had to help Khepri and other servants clean until Atemu was going to do training, Yugi was excited that Atemu was letting him see. He had never seen real fighting, only things from the movies, but that was different.

The servants had to clean the main hall, they weren't entirely sure why as it was only used for special occasions, but they weren't the ones to argue.

Yugi had to scrub the floor with Khepri. She did it with ease, making the stone a near perfect white colour, Yugi on the other hand wasn't so good as her.

'Come on Yugi' Khepri said 'Haven't you cleaned in your life?'

'Not really' Yugi replied as he gave another hard scrub to the floor.

'What a lazy person you are'.

Yugi scowled at his brush. He never liked being told how lazy he could be, he was very dedicated to his studies.

They cleaned the hall out to perfect which lead right into the mid afternoon. It was hard work but it was good and clean.

'Yugi!'

Yugi turned around right as Mana hugged him and tackled him to the floor.

'M-Mana' Yugi said as he sat up 'D-Don't hug me so hard'.

'Sorry' Mana got up and helped Yugi up from the floor 'But I have an important message from Atemu'.

'Really?' Yugi said.

'Yep. He said…err…he's ready…and…something about sword training'.

Yugi could help but giggled 'Alright. See you later Khepri'.

'Bye Yugi'.

Mana lead Yugi down the corridors. He couldn't help but notice the same staff in her hand again.

'Mana, what's that?' Yugi asked, pointing to the staff.

'Oh this? This is my staff, I use it so one day I can be able to summon my own creature' Mana explained.

'Great' Yugi mumbled.

'What about you Yugi? Do you have your own?'

'No. Where I come from, everything is sane'.

Mana giggled and lead Yugi out to the gardens.

* * *

'Again!' Seth ordered.

Atemu waited as the guard charged at him, then at the right moment, Atemu blocked his sword with his own. They fought over who was going to attack who, but Atemu pushed him away, making him stumble back a little. Atemu swung his sword at the guard and they started a heated and heavy fight. It all finished when Atemu managed to trip the guard up and knock his sword out of his hand, Atemu pointed the sword at the mans throat, but immediately moved it away and helped him up.

'Are you okay?' Atemu asked.

'Just fine my pharaoh' He replied.

'How was that Seth?'

'It'll do for now' Seth replied with a sigh 'You'd better hope you won't be thrown into war soon'.

Atemu scowled at him, but looked around when he heard a small applause. Yugi and Mana stood at the edge of the pond and clapped. Atemu walked over to the two.

'Saw all the action then?' Atemu asked.

'It was really great Atemu' Yugi said 'It looked more dramatic then any movie'.

Atemu laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair 'I don't know what "Movie" skill is, but I thank you for the compliment'.

'It's okay'.

'So Atemu, are you finished with duties then?' Mana asked.

'Mana, you know a pharaoh is never finished with his duties'.

'But you're not busy now'.

'No'.

'Lets play! I've been bored in practice'.

'Okay. What do you want to play?'

'Umm. Yugi' Mana turned to Yugi and smiled 'What kind of games do you play?'

'Oh…well…umm…we have tag'

'What's that?'

'Well, one person is it, and they have to chase everyone else, when they touch someone else that person becomes it and they have to chase everyone else. It's quite fun for outdoors'.

'I see' Mana pushed Yugi lightly 'You're it!'

She ran off and Yugi smiled and was about to chase after her, but turned back to Atemu.

'Atemu, do you want to play?' Yugi asked.

Atemu smiled, he unclipped his cape and threw it to the ground.

They played tag for a while. Yugi managed to get Mana, but she got Atemu and after a nasty trick Atemu got Yugi back again. Yugi tried to get Mana but she managed to jump over the pond, making Yugi fall in.

'Yugi!'

Atemu rushed over as Yugi stood up, dripping and wet 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah. It's just water'.

Atemu helped Yugi out of the pond and Yugi stood as he watched the water drip off his body.

'Wait here'.

Atemu walked round the other side of the pond and placed his purple cape around Yugi.

'Here. Use this to dry off'.

'I-I can't' Yugi stuttered 'This is yours'.

'I don't mind. And Mana' Atemu turned to her 'Be more careful'.

'Yeah. Sorry Yugi'.

'It's okay, it was just an accident'.

'Why don't we calm down a little now' Atemu suggested 'Before someone gets hurt really bad'.

They sat down by the tree, Yugi had his cape wrapped around him as he dried off, he was still a little uncertain about using it as a towel.

'I'm bored' Mana whined.

'We've only sat down for five minutes' Atemu said.

'Well I'm bored already. Can't we do something?'

'We can go looking around the town' Yugi suggested.

'But Yugi, we never leave the palace walls' Mana explained.

'Really? You've never set foot outside?'

'No'.

'Then that's even more reason why we should. It'll be fun'.

'It could be dangerous Yugi' Atemu warned.

'No, it'll be fine. Come on Atemu'.

Atemu sighed and stood up 'For an hour'.

'Okay, but you'd better wear something different. They'd know you're the pharaoh and it could be dangerous'.

'Alright. I'll be back'.

Atemu walked off and Mana jumped up 'Me too'.

Yugi watched as Mana skipped off. Yugi remained sitting by the tree until they both came back.

Atemu was wearing a scruffy tunic and Mana walked next to him carrying a small basket. Yugi stood up and looked into the basket, there was food: Bread, fruits, nuts and other things like that.

'Why have you got food?'

'If we want to buy something, we can barter. And if we get hungry'.

'Oh, right. So…do any of you know how to get out of here?'

'We can climb the wall. There's a tree growing right by it so it should be easy to climb over' Atemu said.

They walked along the wall until the came to a big Acacia tree that hung over the wall. Atemu was the first to climb up it, followed by Mana then Yugi, they dropped down on the other side unnoticed and carried on down the street.

* * *

They walked down the streets heading towards the peasant section of the town. They all looked amazed at how busy and yet amazing it was.

Yugi looked at Atemu as he glanced at things they sold. It was strange, but seeing Atemu without his fancy jewellery or clothes making him look normal, he seemed more attractive.

"No, I'm being silly now" Yugi thought.

'Aw look at these'.

They both turned around to see Mana standing at a stall which sold Monkeys. She found a small monkey that seemed to be interested in her.

'Hello little fella, you're cute' Mana said sweetly. The monkey then grabbed a fruit from her basket 'Hey!'

'Mana, come on' Yugi hushed as he pulled her away.

'But it stole from me' Mana whined.

'There isn't much we can do'.

Yugi returned Mana back with Atemu.

'So, where shall we go?' Atemu asked.

'Err…' Yugi was stuck, this place was far different from his home so he couldn't randomly say a place because it wouldn't exist.

'How about the temple to Isis?' Mana suggested.

'Only women go there' Atemu said.

'Well, I need to pray anyway, so I'm going there'.

They followed Mana through the city until they came to a temple, Mana went in but Yugi and Atemu had to wait for her outside.

'Why is it only women allowed?' Yugi questioned.

'Isis is the patron for wives and women. It would be abnormal for men to pray to her unless it is about a woman' Atemu explained.

'That must suck'.

'We have Horus, so it isn't that bad'.

They stayed silent as they watched a few women walking out.

'So…have you…ever gone in their to pray for a woman?' Yugi asked.

'Once at the palace I did' Atemu replied.

'Who was it?'

'It was my mother. She wasn't feeling well, I prayed to keep her alive. But it never did'.

'Oh…sorry'.

'It's alright'.

'Anyone else?'

'No. And no, I have never prayed to Isis about getting a girl to marry me either, so you don't have to worry'.

'I don't know what you're talking about' Yugi said as he blushed to a pink colour.

'That was what you was implying, so I thought I'd put your mind at ease'.

'I was just curious…'

Atemu chuckled and they stayed quiet again.

'So…why haven't you got married yet?' Yugi asked 'Surely you're old enough to do so and I thought you would've got married to have a son…or something'.

Atemu chuckled again 'I don't really want to marry. I know I have to, so there isn't really much I can do about it. But I would like to find that one person before I marry'.

'True love?'

Atemu turned to Yugi and smiled 'Yes. That special person'.

'I never thought you could be a romantic Atemu' Yugi said with a smirk.

'Well, Seth doesn't think that. He thinks I should just get married and get over it, but he doesn't know how hard it is'.

'Well…not all women are bad. You can get married and divorced right?'

'It's not the marriage I'm on about' He smiled at Yugi 'I have no interest in them'.

'No interest?' Yugi stared at Atemu, clicking things together 'You're gay?'

'I don't know what that means' Atemu said.

'You like other men' Yugi explained.

'Yes. Is that so strange?'

'N-Not really' Yugi said as he looked down at the ground 'You're…quite open about it'.

'I have nothing to fear, and besides, people who go against me are going against Egypt'.

'You're not very vain, are you?'

Atemu chuckled and they remained silent once more.

'S-So…what kind of guy…do you like?' Yugi asked quietly.

Atemu looked at Yugi, but then looked ahead of him.

'I'm not quite sure. I guess…someone who is innocent' Atemu tried to explain with a slight pink to his face 'And someone who I know will love me back just for me, someone who is kind and helpful'.

Atemu looked at Yugi as Yugi looked up at Atemu, both sharing that same slightly blushing look.

'Someone like you' Atemu whispered.

Yugi blushed heavily, was that Atemu's way of saying he liked him?

Then Atemu leaned a little closer to Yugi, then a little bit more, and a little bit more. He was so close that Yugi thought to not try to move away, but to meet his reach instead.

'I'm back' Mana said. She looked between their blushed faces 'What happened?'

'Nothing' Atemu replied 'Come on, lets get back to the palace'.

They walked off, Yugi was still thinking over what Atemu had said to him, or tried to say to him.

They didn't get far as they bumped into Manu.

'Even in peasant clothes I can still recognise you' Manu chuckled.

'Am I needed?' Atemu asked.

'Very'.

'Alright. Looks like the end of this adventure'.

They all walked back to the palace and as soon as the gates opened and closed behind them, they were pounced by Seth.

'You found him then?' Seth said.

'I wouldn't return here empty handed now would I?' Manu said.

Atemu sighed and walked past them, leaving Mana and Yugi in their mercy.

'You two should stop arguing' Mana scolded 'You are brothers after all'.

Yugi perked up when he heard that one word 'Brothers?'

'Yeah. Me and Seth are brothers. Didn't you tell from how we look alike?' Manu asked jokingly.

'T-To be honest, you looked nothing alike'.

'Good. I'm never you're brother' Seth growled as he too walked back to the palace.

*****************************End of chapter 5****************************

Me: 'Well, I do believe that is Atemu's way of saying he likes Yugi'.

Agil: 'How long until he admits it?'

Me: 'I don't know. A lot of stuff needs to happen'.

Diao: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter'.


	6. The festival

Me: 'I decided that this being an Egyptian story, maybe I can be all Sensei like and say all I know about Egypt'.

Diao: 'Oh god no'.

Me: 'Well…Following on from Atemu, it was actually discovered that people who were gay were actually accepted. Unlike other civilisations, gay Egyptians were okay with other people'.

Agil: 'Really?'

Me: 'Yep. There was a pharaoh who I can't remember who he was who had a thing with his Army general guy'.

Chapter 6-The festival

Yugi looked out across the city from the balcony. He watched people, that looked like black dots from where he was, move along the roads and towards the Nile.

'Sightseeing are you?'

Yugi turned around as Manu walked next to him.

'I was just watching the people' Yugi explained 'I'm wondering where they're going'.

'It's Peret'.

Yugi looked at him questionably 'What?'

Manu chuckled 'You don't really know much about Egypt do you?' Yugi scowled at him 'Peret is the season of planting seeds. When the soil to the banks of the river are just right to grow crops'.

'Oh. So…was it a good flood then?'

'Just perfect. Not too high and not too low'.

'Oh, I guess a lot of food will be good'.

'Plentiful. Just good for the festival'.

'Oh? There's a party?'

'We always have a festival for Peret, Akhet and Shemu'.

'I see. Will it be held in the palace?'

'Yes. And you're lucky, you get the day off. After you bring the food in of course'.

'Of course' Yugi repeated. Yugi looked down at the stone and brushed his hand over it 'W-Where's Atemu?'

'Court duties' Manu said, he looked at Yugi 'Are you alright?'

'Huh?'

'You've gone slightly pink'.

'O-Oh, h-have I?'

'You're not ill are you?'

'N-No. I'm just fine. It must be from being in the sun for too long. I'll see you later'.

Yugi quickly hurried off, walking out to the gardens and sitting on the edge of the pool.

It seemed that recently he had been blushing whenever someone mentioned Atemu or he was with him. Perhaps, it was a crush?

Yugi shook his head.

"That's silly" Yugi thought "Atemu's a pharaoh, and I'm a boring kid from the future. There's nothing like that".

Yugi looked out to the water, noticing a lily near him. He picked it up from the water and played with the fragile petals.

'Aren't they beautiful?'

Yugi jumped up at Atemu's sudden voice 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah' Yugi said as he placed his hand over his chest 'You startled me that's all'.

'Apologies. I thought you knew I was here'.

Yugi smiled and sat back down, Atemu sat next to Yugi and they stared at the flower.

'You seem to not know what it is?' Atemu said with slight humour.

'Oh no, I know it's a lily. It's just…I've never seen one like this. At least growing wild, the only ones I've seen are in books'.

Atemu chuckled and took the flower out of his hand 'What is a "Book"?'

'It's…like your scrolls' Yugi explained 'But only there's quite a lot of pages and they have writing and sometimes pictures in them. They also have a cover over them'.

'Sounds interesting' Atemu leaned closer and Yugi immediately blushed.

'A-Atemu. W-What are you d-doing?'

'Lilies are used to put in girls hair' He brushed Yugi's bangs out of the way and placed the lily behind his ear 'It fits you'.

'B-But, aren't girls supposed to have them?'

'It looks good on you'.

Yugi blushed slightly and played with the lily in his hair.

'Yugi' Yugi looked up at Atemu, his eyes softened and he moved a little closer to Yugi 'There's…something I want to say'.

Yugi blushed to a red colour 'Umm…o-okay'.

'Yugi…I-'

'Hey!'

They looked up as Mana skipped to them, she noticed their two blushing faces 'What's going on?'

'Nothing' Atemu replied as he stood up 'Excuse me, I have things to do'.

Atemu walked off, leaving the two on their own. Mana watched him and turned to Yugi.

'What was that about?' She asked.

'Nothing, don't worry' Yugi stood up and turned to Mana 'So, what did you want?'

'I was just bored. Are you doing anything?'

'No, not really. Do you want to play a game or something?'

'Oh, yes please'.

Yugi spent most of the time with Mana, explaining games that he played when he was little. When they were exhausted from playing games, they sat underneath the large tree in the shade.

'Well, that was fun' Mana said, she turned to Yugi, but he wasn't really paying attention 'Say Yugi'.

'Huh? What?'

'Are you listening?'

'Err…yes'.

'What did I jus say then?'

'Err…'

'See, you were thinking about something else'.

'Well…kinda'.

Mana smiled and sat next to Yugi 'You was thinking about Atemu, wasn't you?'

Yugi blushed heavily 'N-No'.

'Come on Yugi, tell me. You have feelings for Atemu don't you?'

Yugi looked down at his hands and played with them slightly.

'K-Kinda. H-He's nice and all'.

'Aw. Sweet' Mana hugged Yugi, making him blush even more 'I'm sure Atemu feels the same way'.

'I doubt that'.

'No, I'm sure he does, it's the way he looks at you, it's…different'.

'No. He's pharaoh, I'm no one, why would he even bother looking at me? He's probably more interested in a prince or something'.

Mana smiled 'We'll see. So, are you excited about the festival?'

'Err…yeah, I guess'.

'It's going to be so fun. There's going to be food, music, dancing'.

'Sounds like a lot of fun'.

'I'm sure Atemu will find a way to make you happy'.

'M-Mana!'

* * *

~Peret festival~

When Yugi woke up the next day and got dressed, he ran straight to a balcony and looked out, there was a few people celebrating in the streets, and Yugi smiled.

'I see two minds think alike'.

Yugi turned around as Atemu walked up to him and looked at the people 'It makes me happy to know my people are happy'.

Yugi smiled at him and turned back at the people below.

'So, is everything ready for the festival?' Yugi asked.

'Yes. The food is being prepared, the dancers are here and so is the music. Impatient are we?'

'Well…I'd just like to know that everything is okay'.

Atemu chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair 'Everything is going to be alright'.

'Atemu. You was going to say something remember? What was it?'

Atemu blushed again and looked at the city below 'Well…it doesn't matter Yugi. You should only concern about the festival'.

'Yeah…right'.

'See you later'.

Atemu walked off leaving Yugi on his own again, Yugi didn't particularly mind it much, he didn't really want to know what Atemu wanted to say.

* * *

Soon the main hall was filled with dancers and musicians. Atemu and the other priests sat on the table as they watched the entertainment, the servants had to stand at the back and watch in case one of them priests or Atemu needed them. Yugi was the only one shielding his eyes, the reason was the dancers were bare breasted.

"I'm never going to see how this is entertainment" Yugi thought.

The dancers finished and walked off. Atemu turned in his seat to look at Yugi.

'Yugi' Yugi looked up and Atemu gestured him to come closer, Yugi walked up to his side.

'Is there…something you need?' Yugi asked.

'Come sit with us' Atemu said, pulling out a chair next to him.

'I-Is it alright?'

'Of course, I say so'.

Yugi looked at Atemu and sat down on the seat. Atemu passed him a goblet, Yugi took it and looked into it.

'What is it?' Yugi asked.

'It's beer' Atemu said.

'Oh, I can't drink this' Yugi put the goblet on the table.

'Why not?'

'I'm not old enough to drink. I need to be at least over eighteen to drink'.

'Where did you pick that up from?'

'It's…a rule where I live'.

'You're in Egypt, everyone drinks here'.

Yugi looked back at the goblet and looked at it 'Well…one drink won't hurt'.

Yugi carefully put his lips against the goblet and took a few sips. He immediately put it back on the table and wiped his mouth clean, it tasted foul.

Atemu chuckled and picked up his own 'It takes a while to get used to it'.

Yugi looked at the food in front of him, it all looked appetising, but he wasn't sure what to have. Atemu saw this and picked up a pear from a bowl and handed it to Yugi.

'Try this. They're very sweet' Atemu said.

'Oh…thank you' Yugi took the pear and bit into it, and he found he liked it very much 'Wow, this is pretty good'.

'I knew you'd like it'.

Yugi carried on eating it, Seth walked up to Atemu and tapped him on the shoulder and whispered to him.

'No, don't do that' Atemu said, Seth whispered again 'Is there any activity?'

Yugi looked at them as Seth whispered to him again.

'I don't want to talk about it now. Later after the festival'.

Seth walked off and Atemu turned to Yugi.

'What was that about?' Yugi asked.

'Oh, just things' Atemu quickly passed off 'You should try some of the meat, they are all good'.

'I will. I will'.

Atemu carried on feeding Yugi, making sure he tried every single bit of food, and Yugi enjoyed it all, of course he hid his eyes when the bare breasted dancers came back. But overall it was a good festival.

* * *

Yugi stood on a balcony again. It was evening and he watched the sun set once more, now matter how many times Yugi would see the same thing everyday, it was still breathtakingly beautiful.

'Enjoying the scenery?'

Yugi looked up as Atemu stood next to him and leaned on the stone.

'Ra has sailed over the sky once more' Atemu said.

'I bet he has' They stayed quiet and Yugi looked around at the city 'So, what was it Seth wanted?'

'Hmm?'

'At the party? He was talking to you and you said you'd meet him later to talk about it. Have you?'

'Yes. Yes we have'.

'What was it about?'

'I don't want to tell you'.

'W-Why? I-It's not about me getting home is it?'

'No. That is still on going, it was something different, but I don't want to worry you'.

'But Atemu, I am worried. Is it something I can help with?'

'No. Don't worry, I'll take care of it'.

'Well…okay. Just don't dwell on it too much'.

'I won't. You should get some sleep'.

'Okay. Goodnight Atemu'.

'Goodnight Yugi'.

Yugi walked off and back to his room. But no matter what Atemu said to him, he was still worried about whatever it was that kept Atemu a secret from him.

A sickly gut feeling told Yugi it really was something about him getting home. He prayed he wasn't going to be stuck there.

****************************End of chapter 6*****************************

Me: 'Hmm, I wonder what seems to be the problem?'

Diao: 'You love showing off how much you know don't you?'

Me: 'Kyaa! You're on about the Peret thing aren't you?'

Diao: 'The very one'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. The kidnap

Me: 'Sensei Vann again'

Diao: 'Oh brother'.

Me: 'Lets see…The dancers! A lot of Egyptian dancers were bare breasted, even naked! Everyone in Egypt seemed to be okay with naked. I know that some women dresses only went up to under the breasts'.

Agil: 'Why bother wearing them?'

Me: 'Because they didn't think it was wrong at the time. They just thought it was how they should dress'.

Chapter 7-The kidnap

Yugi woke up the next morning. And immediately it was shock, but then he calmed down and remembered why his room looked so bigger and different.

Atemu had his room changed, because he wanted to keep Yugi safe and close.

"Maybe just the safe part".

Yugi got up and got dressed, and realised something.

He hadn't had a bath in several days.

'Ew! I'm sure they'll allow me a bath at least'.

Yugi opened the door and immediately walked into Atemu. Literally.

'Yugi, watch where you're going' Atemu chuckled.

'S-Sorry' Yugi apologised.

'It's alright'.

'Err…actually, Atemu, is it possible…for me to have a bath?'

'A bath?'

'Yeah…I'm getting stinky'.

Atemu couldn't help but laugh, but he put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'Then we'd better get you to a bath then' Atemu chuckled and lead Yugi down the corridor. It wasn't long before Atemu opened the door and there was a bath that sat in the middle. It was built into the ground and steps lead down in it, water was gently swirling around in it, and there was a table on the side with bottles and a towel.

'This seems…a little too posh for a servants bath' Yugi said.

'It's not. It's mine'.

Yugi turned to Atemu 'I can't use this then'.

'I don't mind. For this moment, I will be your servant and you can be the pharaoh'.

Yugi giggled slightly but they walked in together, Yugi noticed Atemu following him.

'Do you really need to be here?' Yugi asked.

'I have to make sure no spies on your naked body' Atemu explained.

'But…won't you be doing that anyway?'

'Well…'

Yugi frowned at Atemu. It seems he has become a little more pervy over a few days.

'Well, don't look until I'm in the water' Yugi said.

'As you wish'.

Atemu turned around, so Yugi quickly took off his tunic and stepped down into the water. Yugi smiled, the water was just perfect. Warm, but not too hot nor cold, just at the right place.

'Oh, this is heaven' Yugi said as he moved his arms over the top of the water.

Atemu turned around and smiled 'Like it do you?'

'You're very lucky'.

'I sure am'.

Yugi looked up at Atemu and blushed slightly 'You can't…see anything…down there can you?'

Atemu looked at Yugi, then looked down into the water so Yugi quickly put his arms under the surface and hid his area. Atemu chuckled.

'No Yugi, I can't see anything apart from your head'.

'Okay…just wondering'.

Atemu sat down by the edge and picked up a clean cloth, handing it to Yugi 'Use this to wash yourself'.

'Okay. Thanks'.

Yugi began to scrub himself clean, but he took it slowly, he was sure he wasn't going to get a good bath like this in a very long time, so he decided to make the most of it.

Yugi's stomach growled, he hadn't eaten yet and the growling began.

'Was that you?' Atemu asked.

'Yeah…s-sorry' Yugi apologised.

Atemu chuckled and got up, he walked over to a table and sat back down to the edge. He had a bowl in his hands and grapes rolled around inside it.

'Come here' Atemu ordered. Yugi swam to him and rested his arms on the side, and before he knew it Atemu shoved a grape into Yugi's mouth. He managed to chew and swallow before choking on it.

'I shall feed you' Atemu picked up another grape.

'Y-You don't have to' Yugi reassured, a little blushed 'I-I can wait until I get some real breakfast'.

'I won't let you starve'.

Yugi sighed 'Fine'.

Yugi let Atemu put another grape in his mouth as he ate that one, and another, and another. Atemu kept feeding Yugi until he had to tell him to stop, so he could go back to washing himself.

Once Yugi was done washing himself Atemu picked up the towel and held it out, but Yugi stayed in the water.

'Well? What are you waiting for?' Atemu questioned.

'I can dry myself' Yugi said.

'But I am your servant. I have to dry you'.

'But…can't I dismiss you or something?' Atemu shook his head 'Well…'

Yugi started climbing up the stairs, but he ended up going back into the water.

'I really can't do it' Yugi whined.

'Yugi. There is nothing different between us, exterior and all. So it really won't matter to me'.

'Well…okay'.

Yugi closed his eyes and walked out of the bath, as soon as he was out Atemu put the towel over his head and rubbed his hair.

'See? It wasn't that bad' Atemu said.

'Yeah well…no one has seen me down there'.

'They haven't?' Yugi shook his head sop Atemu looked down.

'Don't!'

Yugi held Atemu's chin and made him look back at Yugi, and the two were blushing. Yugi more so. He held Atemu's chin, almost in a cupping way.

Yugi noticed Atemu leaning towards him, so Yugi took the towel off his head and held it in front of him.

'I-I can dry myself' Yugi said.

Atemu looked at Yugi and took a step back.

'Right. I'll see you later'.

Atemu walked out and shut the door behind him. Yugi held the towel closer to himself. How foolish he could be at times.

* * *

After Yugi got himself dried and fed properly he had his first task to do.

'Food shopping?' Yugi said bluntly.

'We are running out of food' Khepri said 'Go to the lower parts of the city'.

'Why?' Yugi asked.

'Because, the more fresher fruit are down there. And they are cheaper'.

'Oh, right. Well, I'll be back as soon as I can'.

Yugi picked up a basket that had what he needed and walked out of the kitchen. He walked to the gates, explaining to the guards he was getting food, and he was out into the streets.

There was a lot of people, they pushed past Yugi pretending he didn't exist. Soon Yugi got to the lower parts of the town and looked around, trying to find someone who sold any food. But there wasn't any as far as he could see.

"I wonder if they mean the lower part as the rich part" Yugi thought.

He then heard a scream, very loudly. Yugi looked around as other people were running away from something, pushing past Yugi, and pushing him to the ground.

Yugi looked around and he heard a horse. Whoever it was wasn't friendly.

Yugi tried to get up and run but as soon as he did, rope slipped over his wrist and pulled him back. He looked up and saw a horse rider holding the rope and pulling Yugi closer to him.

'First catch of the day' He cheered to his other friends.

Yugi struggled to get the rope of but with every pull the man gave it tightened around his wrist. He gave a hard pull to the rope and Yugi found himself being seated on the horse.

'He's a cute one as well' He added.

'No! Let me go!' Yugi pleaded, the man wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and brought him closer 'No!'

Yugi bit the man on the arm as hard as he could. He immediately let Yugi go, so Yugi jumped down and tried to run away. He felt something hard hit him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground, unconscious and unable to do anything.

* * *

Atemu sat on his throne as Manu went over some things with him. He wished he would hurry up, he wanted to go and find Yugi. Doing the simplest things was just enough for Atemu.

The doors threw open and Seth walked hurriedly towards Atemu 'Atemu, bad news!'

'What is it?' Atemu asked.

'Raiders infiltrated round the lower parts of the city, they've kidnapped many people'.

Atemu sighed 'This isn't good. Do we know where they are?'

'We figure it is Bakura's group. I warned you he was up to something'.

'I didn't think he would kidnap my people. How many are missing?'

'We are not sure exactly, but people say it is about six and seven'.

'We shall do all we can to find and retrieve them'.

'Yes'.

Seth walked out and closed the doors behind him, Manu looked up at Atemu.

'You're handling it well Pharaoh' Manu said.

'One must stay calm in times like these' Atemu explained 'Otherwise it can go all wrong'.

'Wise choice. At least you care'.

Atemu looked around and saw Khepri, she stood at the door listening but as soon as being spotted turned.

'Khepri' Khepri walked out and bowed to Atemu 'Come here'.

Khepri walked in and stood in front of Atemu 'Tell me. Why do you look so sad?'

'It is people of my kind' Khepri answered 'I can not help but feel sad'.

Atemu looked at her again 'Is that all?'

Khepri looked up at him slightly but then bowed again.

'There is…one other thing'.

'Tell me'.

'It's that boy. Yugi'.

'What about him? Is he sick?'

'No my Pharaoh. You see…we ran out of food, so I asked Yugi to get some more for us…he was heading to the lower part that got attacked'.

Atemu stared at her horrified.

'That doesn't mean he has been taken as well' Manu said.

'It might not. But…Yugi has been gone for at least over an hour now'.

Atemu stood up from his throne and walked out.

'Pharaoh?' Manu called out, but Atemu didn't stop. He walked out into the corridor where he punched one of the walls.

Yugi was gone with them as well. Atemu had heard some disgusting stories about people like that, and now Yugi was with them.

"Yugi…I will save you!"

* * *

Yugi woke up groggily. His head hurt so badly, he didn't want it to be real.

Yugi opened his eyes slowly and jumped back when a monkey screeched at him and ran off. Yugi tried to move his arms, but when he found he couldn't he looked up and saw his wrists tied together to some poles.

Yugi sat up and tried to pull his hands away, but the ropes were so tight around his wrists it cut into his skin. If Yugi wasn't careful it would make him bleed.

Yugi looked around, he had to be in the desert somewhere as all he could see was sand. There was a small oasis where the tents surrounded it, there was a rickety fence around the camp and people were walking around doing there own thing.

Yugi looked to his sides and the people who also got captured were also tied up to some poles. Yugi didn't want to know what they planned to do with them so he had to break free.

'What do you think sir?'

Yugi looked up and the man he remembered who captured him and another man looked along at the other people.

'We got a lot of women like you asked for'.

'Yes, yes, well done' The man said.

'You can keep one of them as a gift. I'm sure we can still make some money with the rest'.

'Ha! All of these women are the pharaohs whores. Why would I want any of them?'

'How do you know they are his whores?'

'Because he'd probably do that anyway'.

He looked towards Yugi making Yugi flinch 'What do we have here though?'

He walked up to Yugi and Yugi tried to move away from him, with much failure.

'What's your name boy?' He asked. But Yugi keep quiet 'Oi! I'm talking to you, show some respect!'

He kicked the sand at Yugi so he had to hide his face to protect himself.

'What's your name?'

'Y-Yugi' Yugi replied quietly.

'Yugi eh?' He turned to the man 'He most be a foreigner, the name and looks give it away'.

'I saw him and knew you'd like him. Grabbed him up myself'.

'Yes, well, I'll think I'll keep him'.

'Didn't you say they were all whores?'

'The women idiot! But the boy will be mine'.

The other man muttered some things and walked off. The man bent down to Yugi's level and cupped his chin.

'Tell me Yugi, where did you work?' He asked.

'T-The p-palace'.

'Oh really?' He chuckled 'Looks like I hit the gold. Tell me everything you know about the Pharaoh'.

'I would never betray Atemu' Yugi said, glaring at him.

He chuckled again 'Oohh, Atemu' He held Yugi's face and made Yugi look at him 'You will tell me everything you know. I will get it out of you one way or another'.

He let go of Yugi and walked away. Yugi had to try and get away, but escape seemed impossible.

* * *

Maybe a few hours had passed and nothing seemed to have changed. Yugi happened to hear a few things people talked about as they passed but one thing that stood out was the name "Bakura" He hadn't heard any person called that before, but whoever he was, he wasn't going to be friendly.

The sun hit down directly on them, and Yugi was feeling more and more dehydrated each minute. What he wouldn't do for a drink.

'Hey! He looks a little dry' One of them said.

'Well give him some water then!' Another man shouted.

He turned to Yugi with a pouch in his hands. He held it out to Yugi and shook it so the water hit the sides.

'Do you want some?' He asked.

'Y-Yes' Yugi replied weakly.

'Take it then'.

Yugi tried to move his hands, but remembered they were tied up so it was impossible for him to take it.

'That's right I forgot'.

He drank from the pouch and moved closer to Yugi. He could see water gently running down his lips.

'You have to give me a kiss if you want any water' He said.

Yugi didn't particularly like that idea and turned his head, showing he didn't want to kiss anyone.

'Fine, you can die, I don't care'.

He walked off and Yugi leaned his head on his arms, how could he possibly try to not die? It seemed a futile attempt to live.

* * *

Yugi was breathing heavily now. He wanted water so dearly, everyone else was holding out better then he was.

"They're Egyptians, they probably know how to deal with being dehydrated".

Yugi rested his head against the pole and closed his eyes. He could taste water, he imagined every aspect of water, and how it felt going down his throat.

Someone tipped his head up so he decided to open his eyes. Someone kneeled down by him and held a pouch of water close to his lips, letting it gently slip down through his throat.

Yugi couldn't help but want more and drank all that he could. The person took the pouch away when he thought Yugi had enough. He rubbed Yugi's cheek before getting up and walking back to the camp, that person, who was he? And why did he help Yugi?

* * *

It was getting late pretty soon, Yugi's stomach growled slightly. He quenched his thirst so now his stomach decided to play up. He looked around to see if any food was nearby, but there wasn't, except for the sand but that wouldn't taste nice.

Then something was put in Yugi's hands, he looked up and saw a small piece of bread. He looked around and the same person giving each of the people tied up a portion of bread.

Maybe he just didn't like to see people starve or thirst to death, it didn't mean he was a good guy.

Yugi quickly ate the bread and soon it was dark. The men had started a campfire and were sitting around it chatting to each other. Yugi listened to their conversations and that name appeared again "Bakura". Yugi was sure he wasn't anyone from the group as he hadn't heard of anyone looking for Bakura, but who he was was still a mystery.

Yugi looked up and saw one of the men walking towards him. He untied Yugi and pulled him up.

'It's your lucky day' He chuckled and pulled Yugi through the camp. They came to a tent where he shoved Yugi in.

Yugi looked around and the guy from earlier stood up. Yugi began to shake, it was just as he thought, this guy wasn't as friendly as Yugi thought.

He walked up to Yugi and Yugi saw him take out a knife.

'No! Please!' Yugi begged as he covered his eyes.

And then to his surprise, the ropes fell from his wrists. He managed to move his hands away and check his wrists, they were red and deep but they would heal.

Yugi looked up at the person and he removed his cloak and turban. Yugi gasped.

'Atem-'

Atemu put a finger over Yugi's lips to stop him talking.

'Don't say my name' Atemu said 'Nobody knows who I am'.

'Oh, right. Sorry' Atemu removed his finger from Yugi's lips 'W-What are you doing here?'

'To save you' He wrapped his arms around Yugi and brought him closer 'I couldn't bear to think you could get hurt'.

Yugi blushed but managed to put his hands on Atemu's chest and snuggled up to him.

'Thank you' Yugi whispered.

'Don't thank me yet. I still have to get you and everyone else out of here' He rested his head on Yugi's making him blush even deeper 'I'm just glad you're okay'.

Atemu rubbed his nose against Yugi's and moved back a little from Yugi.

'I-Is it just you?' Yugi asked.

'Yes' Atemu replied.

'B-But how do you plan to take them on? T-There's so many a-and only one of you'.

'Sshh. Seth will come tomorrow with reinforcements, and we will take you home by then'.

'W-What if…I get hurt or something'.

'I swear on my life I will not allow anything like that to befall on you. Come on, you must be tired'.

Atemu pulled back the covers to the bed and Yugi slipped in. Then Atemu got in next to him and blew out the candle that lit the tent, it was dark and Yugi couldn't see very much.

Atemu put his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer.

'W-What are you doing?' Yugi asked a little flustered.

'Just making sure you're always by my side' Atemu replied 'And it makes it look more convincing that I have used you'.

'Oh. Right. Goodnight Atemu'.

'Goodnight Yugi'.

Yugi snuggled up in Atemu's arms and all the worries, and all the problems they had, just washed away. Like Atemu was Yugi's big wave that washed away any troubles in Yugi's life, making it clean once more.

*****************************End of chapter 7****************************

Me: 'They're far from safe'.

Diao: 'Definitely'.

Agil: 'Oh, I do hope it does turn out alright though'.

Me: 'Maybe. You'll just have to find out'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. The rescue

Me: 'Damn, it took me a while to do this chapter'.

Diao: 'No Sensei Vann?'

Me: 'I'm not quite sure what to say'.

Agil: 'Name all the gods you know'.

Me: 'Ptah, Seth, Bastet, Ra, Mut, Nut, Amun, Sekhmet, Horus, Isis, Anubis, Wadjet, Nephthys…'

Chapter 8-The rescue

Yugi woke up to much noise. He groaned and snuggled up to something warm.

And something that moved as well.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up. He was asleep in Atemu's arms, and against his chest. Atemu was still asleep and oblivious to the noise outside. Yugi blushed heavily.

"This is…far too cosy".

Yugi kept staring at Atemu's sleeping face, making himself blush to an even darker red colour, so why couldn't he move?

'Yugi'.

Yugi looked up at Atemu, but he still remained asleep.

"Did he…say my name?"

Yugi found himself reaching up to Atemu's face, and his whole face turned to a deep red colour.

"Maybe…just a…small one".

Yugi closed his eyes as his and Atemu's lips were mere inches apart.

Someone walked into the tent and Yugi sat up. It was him from the previous day, he looked between Yugi and Atemu.

Atemu woke up and looked over at him.

'Well, I see you had a good night' He chuckled and grabbed Yugi by the arm 'I'll be taking him now'.

'No!'

He dragged Yugi up and out of the tent.

'Let go! Atemu! Help me!'

'Atemu?'

Yugi covered up his mouth when he said his name. Atemu stepped out of the tent with his sword in his hand.

'Let go of Yugi at once' Atemu growled.

He chuckled and held Yugi closer.

'Well look here guys, it's the Pharaoh' Everyone turned to Atemu and drew their own swords 'You've made a foolish mistake coming alone'.

Yugi looked around as everyone closed in Atemu. It was fifteen against one, and no matter how strong Atemu was, there was no way he could go against them all.

'Atemu no!' Yugi cried out.

Atemu held his sword in one hand and grabbed the rope around his millennium puzzle in the other, it glowed slightly and a small breeze passed by lifting up the sand.

There was a loud roar and Atemu's sphinx appeared out of the sand next to him and lunged at the men. Atemu lunged himself at the men and started fighting with them.

Yugi tried to get out of the mans grip, but he held tightly to Yugi and moved him away from the fighting.

'Atemu!' Yugi called out, but Atemu was too busy being held up with other fighters.

They walked out of the camp and hid as more horsemen approached. Seth. He had arrived.

They jumped down from the horses and rushed into the camp to help Atemu, ignoring Yugi being held captive. When they had gone, he stood up with Yugi and carried on walking away.

They walked out into the desert, the sounds of fighting could still be heard. They walked along a cliff edge, that lead away from the group. Yugi still struggled but escaping seemed impossible.

'Stop struggling' The man growled.

'No!'

'Let Yugi go!'

They turned around and Atemu stood with his sword at the ready. He laughed and wrapped his arms around Yugi.

'If you want him, try and get him' He taunted.

'Don't underestimate me' Atemu growled.

He looked towards the edge of the cliff and smirked.

'And you shouldn't for me'.

He pulled Yugi over to the edge of the cliff, Yugi looked down and saw the empty blackness that was there. Yugi clung to the man for his life, he didn't want to fall into the empty pit that was.

'Take one more step and the boy might have an accident' He chuckled.

'No! Yugi!'

'You took a step'.

Atemu looked down at his feet and noticed that he had in fact taken two steps. He moved Yugi so he hung over the edge, Yugi screamed as he let go of Yugi and he fell down into the darkness.

Atemu ran over to the edge and looked into it as Yugi's voice disappeared.

'Yugi!?' Atemu shouted, but there was no reply.

Apart from a growl. It took them both by surprise, and the both wondered what it could possible be.

A dragon raced out of the cliff and flew straight into the air. It was long with copper coloured scales, and two large bat like wings. It had two sets of legs and clasped in it's front claws was little Yugi.

It flew close to the ground and dropped Yugi before landing itself. It roared at the two and the man grabbed Atemu's sword and held it in front of him.

'Stay back!'

The dragon turned it's attention to the man and with one swift movement of the tail the man was pushed off the cliff and into the darkness.

The dragon beat its wings and it lifted up into the air and disappeared, leaving a confused and scared Yugi behind. Atemu ran up to Yugi and hugged him tightly.

'Yugi, are you okay?' Atemu asked.

'Y-Yeah' Yugi replied shakily.

'Come on, we have to get everyone out'.

Atemu grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him back towards the camp.

* * *

Atemu and Yugi ran back to the camp where the dragon was, chasing the people away and causing destruction. Atemu and Yugi ran to the people tied and broke them free from their binds. Yugi ran off after freeing a few.

'Yugi!' Atemu called out.

Yugi carried on running to the dragon and stood in front of it.

'Stop! Please!'

The dragon looked down at Yugi, they became mesmerised with each other until the dragon leaned down to Yugi and rubbed his head against Yugi in a friendly way.

'Yugi!'

Yugi looked around, Atemu sat on a horse and signalled him to come closer. Yugi ran up to him and Atemu helped him up so he sat in front of him.

'Lets go home' Atemu said. He whipped the reins and he and the other horsemen started to move out of the camp and into the desert.

* * *

They rode at a gentle pace, the dragon flew overhead making sure they were safe from any danger. Yugi and Atemu were at the front of the group, Atemu held the reins around Yugi as Yugi sat in front of him.

'Atemu' Yugi said quietly.

'Yes?'

'Thank you' Yugi rested back so his head was on Atemu's shoulder 'For saving us all'.

Atemu chuckled 'I wouldn't have left you on your own for a minute'.

Yugi smiled and they continued on to the city.

* * *

When they rode through the town, everyone that saw them started to clap and cheer them. They stopped to let the other people off and continued on to the palace.

As soon as Yugi and Atemu got off the horse they were hugged by Mana tightly.

'I'm so happy you're okay Yugi' Mana squealed 'You too Atemu'.

'Thanks' Atemu said.

'M-Mana, you're choking me' Yugi breathed.

'Sorry' Mana let go of Yugi and he was able to breath normally.

'Mana, make sure Yugi gets some rest' Atemu said 'I have some things to do'.

'Okay'.

Atemu walked off and Mana walked with Yugi back to his room.

'I bet you're happy that Atemu came to save you' Mana said.

'Yeah' Yugi replied 'It was good of him to do that'.

'I'm sure it was. Anyway, if you need anything-'

'I'll be fine'.

'Okay. See you later Yugi'.

Mana skipped off so Yugi shut his door and clambered into his bed, pulling the covers over him and closing his eyes.

But all he could think of was him. Atemu, and how close he and Yugi was.

"But…it was nothing" Yugi reassured and curled up to sleep.

* * *

'Bakura'.

Bakura turned around as one of his followers walked up to him.

'Abasi…he is not to be found'.

'You mean he's dead' Bakura said as he played with his necklace.

'We…believe so'.

Bakura started to chuckle, then it turned into a full laugh. He calmed himself down and looked deep into the jewel.

'Soon, Pharaoh, we shall meet' He whispered 'And then we'll see who is tough'.

*****************************End of chapter 8****************************

Me: 'Gomen for the short chapter, I would've thought it would be longer. But I promise the next one will be longer'.

Diao: 'How do you know?'

Me: 'Oh there will be…a few surprises'.

Agil: 'I know what they are!'

Me: 'Well sshh!'

Diao: 'What are you planning?'

Me: 'Something the yaoi fans will like. Guess what it could possibly be'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. The night

Me: 'Urgh'.

Diao: 'Still feeling crap?'

Me: 'Yeah, updating will be slow'.

Agil: 'No enthusiasm?'

Me: 'Yeah. Also, there will be a lemon in this chapter, so **skip between the bold writing if you don't like or aren't mature**'.

Diao: 'Though I doubt it would stop anyone'.

Chapter 9-The night

Atemu sat on his throne as Manu read out the statistics that was needed.

'Is that all?' Atemu asked when Manu had finished speaking.

'Actually Pharaoh, I have something to add' Seth said, he stood next to Atemu's throne.

'It is not like you to make a request' Atemu said.

'It is not a request, it is a announcement. I have done the honour of inviting bachelor princesses for you to marry. They will be arriving in a few days'.

'What?'

'You are not getting younger Pharaoh, what if you die? Who will succeed after you?'

'You might have had the courtesy of telling me what you was doing beforehand'.

'Don't worry. I only invited the best and the ones that will give Egypt the best potential'.

Atemu sighed and rested his head on his hand 'Fine. I'll go along with it. How long do they plan to stay?'

'Only a few days'.

'Good. Now if that is all'.

Atemu got up and walked off. Seth and Manu stood watching him disappear.

'The pharaoh has been distracted recently' Seth muttered.

'You're very quick brother' Manu joked as he wrote some things down on some scrolls.

'You know what I mean?'

'Of course'.

'Then tell me what it is? I can't possibly imagining what could take up more of his time.

Manu chuckled and turned to Seth 'If I know Atemu, he'll show us very soon'.

'Call him Pharaoh!'

'Why? You call him Atemu at times'.

And with that Manu also walked off.

* * *

Atemu walked around until he came to the outside, where he saw him.

Yugi was by the pond playing with Mana, they were trying shapes in the water and giggling to each other when the ripples messed each others shapes.

Atemu leaned against a wall and just being content with watching them was enough.

'It's painful to watch from afar'.

Atemu looked up at Manu who leaned over head.

'What are you talking about?' Atemu questioned.

'Watching a loved one that is so close and yet so far. It must be painful' Manu replied.

'I don't know what you're talking about'.

'Come on Atemu, I know you have developed feelings for Yugi'.

'Well…I will admit…he has a certain quality to him'.

'Or that you love him'.

Atemu turned to scowl at Manu 'Don't you have other duties to do?'

'Don't you have Pharaoh business to attend to?'

Manu smiled but walked off leaving Atemu on his own. Atemu sighed, and continued to watch Yugi and Mana play.

Admitting feelings of love. It seemed a childish thing, and besides he had business with eligible princesses soon, he didn't have time to waste with feelings that couldn't exist.

'Atemu!'

Atemu broke out of his thoughts and looked up at Mana and Yugi, they waved at him to come join, so he did.

'What was you doing over there?' Mana asked.

'I was just thinking, nothing important' Atemu reassured.

'What was you thinking about?'

'Seth decided to organise a gathering with some princesses in hope I'll marry one of them'.

'I don't know why you don't just do it Atemu' Mana dipped her hand in the water again 'You're just getting married'.

'M-Marriage is a big thing Mana' Yugi interrupted 'It symbolises two people's love'.

'Well, I can't see Atemu marrying fifty women just for love'.

'Well…n-no I guess not'.

Atemu chuckled and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder 'Don't worry Yugi. What you said made a lot of sense'.

'Thank you. I'm glad someone understood what I meant'.

* * *

~Day of arrival~

Yugi and Khepri and most of the other servants had to clean the palace, and make sure they had plenty of food, and anything else that needed to be sorted. Yugi and Khepri was in the main hall cleaning it with others.

Yugi was trying to scrub the floor but he fell over, nearly knocking the bucket of water over.

'Seriously Yugi, you really need to work more' Khepri complained.

'I'm trying' Yugi whined.

He got up again and carried on cleaning.

Soon people started coming, Yugi and Khepri stood on a balcony watching people walk into the grounds of the palace. Atemu and Seth were greeting the people.

'Are they the princesses?' Yugi asked.

'Yes' Khepri said dreamily 'It must be nice to be a princess. Rich, beautiful, and you get to marry handsome kings'.

Yugi sighed and rested his head on his hand 'Yeah. Sounds good'.

'I'd give anything to be one'.

'H-How many are there? Princesses I mean'.

'I don't know. I think about eleven or twelve. It's going to be tough for the Pharaoh to choose only one at the moment'.

'Yeah…I bet he's going to be really busy'.

* * *

Soon, the princesses and their fathers were given rooms to stay in for the days. They walked around the place admiring they want-to-be home and ordering the servants to do things they didn't particularly want to do.

Yugi was glad when the evening dinner came round, the princesses were too occupied with trying to win Atemu over. The servants stood at the back waiting to be called if needed, Yugi looked down at the floor as the bare breasted dancers danced again.

"Grandpa sure won't like it if I watched topless women".

The dancers finished and everyone clapped as they walked off.

'I think the dancers were exquisite' One princess said.

'Yes. The entertainers here are the best in the world' Atemu said.

'And the men are the best aren't they?' Another flirted.

'If you say so. But I must say that I must be lucky to be surrounded by beautiful women'.

The princesses giggled to each other and carried on talking to Atemu.

Yugi kept staring at the floor, until he turned to Khepri and tugged on her clothes.

'I'm not feeling well' Yugi whispered 'I'm going to go to bed'.

Yugi rushed past.

'Yugi!'

But Yugi was gone, and there was no bringing him back.

Atemu turned around to find Yugi but only saw his empty place, he looked at Khepri and mouthed "Where's Yugi?"

She shook her head and Atemu sighed. He wondered where Yugi had gone, but he had other things to take care of, so he just had to leave him on his own.

* * *

Yugi was curled up in his bed. He was trying to sleep but he found it incredibly hard, there was so much noise echoing around as the people were getting to sleep, it would wake anyone.

Yugi sighed and closed his eyes, just trying was going to be as good enough.

The door opened and Yugi opened his eyes.

'Yugi?' Atemu's voice asked.

Yugi stayed still. Maybe Atemu would believe he was asleep and leave him alone hopefully. Atemu walked closer and stared at the lump that was Yugi.

'Yugi, are you awake?' Atemu asked.

'Y-Yeah' Yugi replied quietly.

Atemu sat on the bed and touched Yugi's shoulder lightly.

'Khepri told me you was ill. How do you feel?' Atemu asked.

'I'm okay. I just need to sleep, I'll be fine in the morning' Yugi replied.

'Do you want to see the physician?'

'No. I'll be fine'.

They stayed silent until Atemu got up from the bed and tapped Yugi lightly.

'Come on Yugi' Atemu said.

'What?'

'Come on, I have to show you something'.

'Can't it wait until the morning?'

'No'.

'Well…where is it?'

'My room, come on'.

Yugi dragged himself out of his bed and followed Atemu to his room. Atemu let him in first, and followed Yugi in. Yugi looked around, but the room hadn't changed since the last time he had seen it.

'Atemu…what am I seeing? Everything looks the-'

Yugi turned around as Atemu locked the door and turned to Yugi.

'A-Atemu?'

'Sorry Yugi, it's the only way that won't get us interrupted' Atemu explained, he walked up to Yugi and gently placed his hands on either side 'There has been something that has been bothering me for a while'.

Yugi blushed slightly as he looked up into Atemu's eyes 'Atemu'.

'Sshh' Atemu hushed, he leaned closer so they were in near touching range 'Yugi, I just pray the gods give me enough strength for what I'm about to do next…Yugi…I love you'.

Yugi just stood still with nothing to say, red colour appearing across his face. Then Atemu leaned closer and placed his lips on Yugi's. Yugi just stood there, letting Atemu kiss him as much as he could. When Atemu broke away, they stared at each other again, not saying a word.

'You have soft lips Yugi' Atemu whispered as he rested his forehead on Yugi's.

'Y-You do too' Yugi whispered back.

Yugi reached up and kissed Atemu back, this time letting himself enjoy it. He wrapped his arms around Atemu holding him up, Atemu wrapped one arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer as he kissed him back. They broke away for air and Atemu hugged Yugi to his body.

'I love you Yugi' Atemu said.

'I…I love you too' Yugi whispered, his face red as ever.

Atemu kissed Yugi again, this time forcing his mouth into Yugi's. Yugi moaned at the taste of Atemu and held tighter to him just in case he did the stupid thing and fell over.

Atemu broke away from the kiss and guided Yugi over to his bed where he sat him down, and then pushed him gently so he laid down on the bed and Atemu sat on top of him.

'Atemu?'

But Atemu had kissed him again, so Yugi didn't really care what Atemu was planning and kissed him back. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu.

Atemu then broke away and started to kiss down Yugi's neck. Yugi moaned and held tightly to Atemu's clothes.

Yugi felt Atemu's hand on his leg and it travelled up and under his tunic. Yugi moaned louder as he felt Atemu stroking his member gently.

'A-Atemu' Yugi said flustered 'W-What are you doing?'

'I want to show you how much I love you. Please let me Yugi'.

Yugi closed his eyes but nodded his head 'Yes. Okay'.

**(Okay, Lemon starts here, skip this part if you want)**________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Atemu grabbed the bottom of Yugi's tunic and pulled it over his head, so Yugi laid underneath him naked. Yugi blushed heavily but Atemu chuckled and kissed him on the head.

'You look more beautiful then any goddess' Atemu said.

'I guess…that's a compliment' Yugi said.

Atemu chuckled and took off his cape and his jewellery, placing them on the side.

'It must suck to get undressed' Yugi said.

Atemu chuckled and leaned closer to Yugi 'Yes. It does get quite annoying'.

Atemu placed his lips back on Yugi's and kissed him. Yugi grabbed Atemu's shirt and tried to pull it over, but he was too overwhelmed by Atemu himself to actually do anything.

Atemu broke away and took off his shirt and then his kilt so he was as naked as Yugi was. Atemu kissed down Yugi's neck, and down his chest and then he reached to Yugi's member and licked up it.

'Ah!' Yugi cried out. Then Atemu took Yugi in his mouth 'Ah! Atemu!'

Atemu sucked on Yugi's member harder and Yugi tangled his hands in his hair. Atemu continued to suck harder, just waiting for that moment.

'Atemu!' Yugi cried as he released into his mouth. Atemu drank all of it until he let go of Yugi. He looked up at Yugi and he was panting slightly, Atemu reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Atemu reached over to the table and picked up one of the bottles, he poured some oil on his hands and he massaged his fingers with them.

'W-What are you doing?' Yugi asked.

Atemu kissed him on the forehead and moved his legs apart slightly.

'This might hurt' Atemu warned.

Then Atemu traced around Yugi's entrance and slipped a finger inside him. Yugi hissed at the feel of it but didn't stop Atemu, he circled round Yugi until adding a second finger, and after that one a third. Yugi gasped as Atemu thrust his fingers in and out of Yugi, until he was sure Yugi had enough of stretching.

Atemu gave Yugi one more kiss on the lips before positioning himself at Yugi's entrance and thrust into him hard and fast.

'Atemu!' Yugi cried out. Atemu in his first thrust struck Yugi's prostate.

Atemu waited for Yugi to adjust so kissed him up and down his neck. After a few minutes Yugi finally adjusted to Atemu's intrusion, and so they carried on.

Atemu pulled out and thrust back into Yugi.

'Ah! Atemu!'

Atemu thrust into Yugi into a fast and hard, he kept striking Yugi's prostate each time, making Yugi cry out each time with sheer pleasure. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and his legs around his waist bringing him closer inside him.

'Ah! Atemu! So-Ah! So good!' Yugi cried out.

'Yugi! Ah! I-Ah! I love you!'

Atemu reached down between their bodies and stroked Yugi's member in time with his thrusts, it was just enough to push Yugi over the edge.

'ATEMU!' Yugi cried out as he released over their chests and stomachs.

Yugi's muscles clamped down on Atemu's member, he gave a few more thrusts before coming as well.

'YUGI!' Atemu groaned as he released inside Yugi.

**(Lemon all finished. Start reading here)**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They stayed tense for several seconds until Atemu rested his head on Yugi's chest. He listened to Yugi's heavy breathing and his heart racing.

'I love you Yugi' Atemu whispered.

'I know. I love you too' Yugi whispered back. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu.

Atemu wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and hugged his body close to him.

'We should try and get some sleep' Atemu suggested.

'Yeah…that sounds good'.

* * *

It was darker much later on, Yugi looked down at a sleeping Atemu. He had fallen asleep sometime ago, so Yugi just enjoyed his peaceful face. He stroked his hair gently so not to disturb, Atemu still had his arm around Yugi so there was no real escape from him until morning.

Yugi then gently slid his body down underneath Atemu until he came face to face with him. Atemu sighed and moved slightly, Yugi giggled, he moved Atemu's arm so it held his waist again and wrapped his own arm around Atemu's waist before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

***************************End of chapter 9******************************

Me: 'Well, that's one way of getting into the good books of a pharaoh'.

Agil: 'It's also a way of getting into the good books with Diao'.

Me: 'Yeah, where is he anyway?'

Agil: 'Worn out'.

Me: 'I see…I think we should stop this discussion right away'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. The promise

Me: 'Okay, so, what could possibly happen after a good night of sex'.

Diao: 'Are you talking about Yugi and Atemu, or me and Agil?'

Me: O.O

Chapter 10-The promise

Yugi woke up as the sun warmed up his skin. He opened his eyes to see the bed empty.

He sat up and looked around for Atemu, but he was nowhere.

'A-Atemu?'

The door opened and Yugi turned to it, Atemu poked his head round the door and walked over to Yugi.

'You're awake' He said, he sat down on the bed and held Yugi's face 'How are you this morning?'

'I'm fine' Yugi replied.

They stared at each other until Atemu leaned in for a small kiss on the lips.

'I love you Yugi' Atemu whispered.

'I love you too' Yugi whispered.

Atemu kissed Yugi passionately, Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck pulling him closer and Atemu put a hand on Yugi's bare chest.

Atemu kissed away from Yugi's lips and along his jaw and down his neck. Yugi moaned when Atemu kissed a particular spot and held onto him tighter.

'I'm so happy' Atemu said against Yugi's skin 'We can live together. You can stay here in the palace and we can be together forever'.

Yugi gave a small moan as Atemu kissed him on his weak spot 'W-What about a heir?' Yugi managed to ask before Atemu kissed him on the lips.

'Well I can marry again' Atemu said as he rested his forehead on Yugi's 'But for you, I will love you more then any of the gods in the world'.

Atemu kissed Yugi on the lips and pulled him close. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu, tangling his hands in his hair.

'W-Wait' Yugi said as he broke from the kiss. Atemu reached for another kiss, but Yugi held him back 'No. A-Are you suggesting…we should get married?'

'You don't think I wouldn't miss the chance for us to be together. And besides, we shared each other, there isn't much we can do to avoid it'.

'N-No, w-we can't'.

'Why not?'

'Because' Yugi got out of the bed and put his tunic on 'We just can't. W-We're from different worlds and I-'

'Yugi' Atemu stood up and hugged Yugi close to him 'I'm sorry, I just thought…you would like it'.

'Well you thought wrong' Yugi wriggled himself from Atemu's grip as tears started to fall down 'This was a mistake. I'm so sorry'.

Yugi ran out of the room 'Yugi!'

* * *

Yugi sat underneath the tree, resting against the trunk. He heard someone walk up to him, he didn't need to look up to guess it was Atemu.

'Yugi?'

Yugi didn't answer so Atemu sat next to him.

'I'm sorry' Atemu apologised 'If…I pushed you too far'.

'That's not it' Yugi turned around to face Atemu 'I…I was so stupid…to even think we could be something. It's just not possible'.

'How so?'

'Because I come from another place! What will happen if Seth finds a way for me to go back home? We both wouldn't want to leave and if I did end up leaving I only be depressed for not seeing you, it just wouldn't work'.

'Yugi' Atemu moved closer and wrapped an arm around Yugi 'I see what you mean. It will be hard for us to separate now. But do you love me?'

'Yes' Yugi replied.

'And I love you, so we won't ever be apart'.

'I don't know what you mean'.

'If you love me strong enough, I will always be with you. Through mind, soul and body. I will always be with you no matter what'.

'But…it's still not the same as kissing you and stuff'.

Atemu held Yugi's face and made Yugi look him 'Then maybe I should kiss you as much as I can'.

Atemu leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the lips, Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu and opened his mouth letting Atemu's tongue explore inside his mouth. Atemu pushed Yugi down flat on the grass and kissed him more passionately. They broke when they both needed air.

'Ow' Yugi said.

'What?' Atemu questioned, worried he had done something wrong.

'I think I'm resting on a root' Yugi said as he lifted his head up, and sure enough there was a root in the grass. Atemu chuckled.

'Well, I'll just have to give you my hand to cushion you with'.

Atemu put his hand on the back of Yugi's head and kissed him again.

* * *

Atemu took Yugi back inside the palace. They stood in Atemu's room as two servants gave Atemu some clothes and left them on their own.

'Are they some fresh new clothes?' Yugi asked.

'No. They are for you' Atemu said, he walked over to Yugi and set the clothes on the bed 'I thought you'd like some new clothes, better then your tunics at least'.

'Oh, well…okay'.

Atemu picked up the kilt and handed it to Yugi.

'D-Do you have to dress me?' Yugi asked.

'Do you want me to?' Atemu asked back.

'Well…not really'.

'Okay then'.

Atemu turned his back round and Yugi quickly got dressed in the clothes. He wore a plain white kilt that reached his knees and there was some jewellery but he wasn't sure if he should wear them.

'A-Atemu' Yugi stuttered.

Atemu turned around and smiled at Yugi 'I thought you would look perfect like that'.

'A-Atemu, I don't have a top or anything'.

'No. This outfit shows the bare chest'.

'B-But, I-I don't know if I could'.

'Don't worry. No one will mind. And besides, it would mean I could just kiss it'.

Atemu kissed down Yugi's neck and then down to his chest.

'Atemu, later' Yugi said blushing to a red colour.

'I'll hold you to it' Atemu held out his hand to Yugi and he took it 'Come on, you must be hungry'.

'Yeah'.

Atemu and Yugi walked out of the room and to the dinning room. All the priests were there, not to mention the princesses and their fathers. Atemu sat down and Yugi sat down next to him, getting a few glares from the princesses. Yugi looked up at Atemu for reassurance but Atemu pretended to not even notice the princesses, so Yugi thought he would do the same.

'Pharaoh'.

Atemu looked up and Seth said a few things to him.

'Alright, I'll sort it out first thing'.

Seth walked off and Atemu smiled at Yugi.

'W-What did he want?' Yugi asked.

'Just a small problem, I'll deal with it after breakfast'.

They carried on eating breakfast until they could eat no more and they walked down the corridor, Atemu holding Yugi's hand as they walked down together.

'I-I've never seen you talking out problems' Yugi said 'Are you sure I won't be a distraction to you'.

'Not at all' Atemu reassured 'All you really do is stand by my side at the throne and say nothing'.

'That sounds fun'.

Atemu leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips, Yugi wrapped his spare arm around Atemu's neck.

'No, but that is what you must do'.

'Okay. I don't want to get you in trouble'.

They continued on. Atemu sat on his throne and Yugi stood by his side, Yugi blushed slightly, he felt like of someone of high importance though he knew he wasn't.

'Pharaoh' Seth said, he quickly glanced at Yugi, making him flinch and turned back to Atemu 'Messengers have come back from the desert and brought us news'.

Atemu moved in his seat, it seemed he was not going to like this what ever it was.

'They brought news of an army marching towards the city' Seth informed 'And they say…it is lead by…Bakura'.

'Bakura?' Atemu questioned 'Are they sure?'

'Their eyes did not deceive them. He is bringing his army towards here and towards you'.

Atemu sighed 'How many?'

'They claim it to be over thousands'.

'How is that possible?!'

'I don't know Pharaoh. But all I do know is we don't have the men to match up to them'.

'It isn't all about numbers. If the men have strength then we shall prevail'.

'But Pharaoh, we don't even reach half of the men Bakura has. Strength or no strength there isn't any possibility of winning'.

'We won't give up hope' Atemu rose from his throne 'Gather any man willing to fight and train them as much as we possibly can before they arrive. How long do we have?'

'A few days perhaps'.

'Then we must hope the gods will favour us. Sent word around and any man willing to defend for his home must go to the training grounds at once, they need all the training possible'.

'Yes'.

Seth went off to spread the word around and Atemu and Yugi was alone. Atemu sat back on his throne and sighed.

'Atemu' He looked up at Yugi 'You're…not going to fight right?'

'What kind of a Pharaoh would I be if I hide behind these walls?' Atemu said 'I will fight with my men'.

'No! Atemu!' Yugi held his arm 'Please don't go! You could get hurt! Or die!'

'I'd rather die courageous then die afraid Yugi'.

'But I don't want you to die!' Yugi felt tears starting to run down his face 'I can't…it would be…'

'Yugi' Atemu pulled Yugi so he sat on his lap and hugged him close 'I know it will hurt you if I were to die, but I will always be with you. Remember?' Atemu placed a hand on Yugi's bare chest, over where his heart was 'I'll never leave your side'.

'A-And I'll always be with you' Yugi said, placing his hand on Atemu's chest.

'Then we should have nothing to worry about' Atemu gave Yugi a small kiss 'And besides, Bakura is going to have a tough time trying get to me anyway'.

Yugi nodded and wiped some of the tears away with the help of Atemu.

'I have to go' Atemu said 'I better brush up on my skills. It wouldn't hurt'.

'Okay' Yugi replied weakly.

Yugi got off of Atemu's lap and Atemu walked off. Yugi couldn't help but let a few more tears run down his face, he was just so worried about Atemu, but he was tough and Yugi knew he was going to be okay.

'I don't know if I can help'.

Yugi turned around and Manu stood by his side.

'Manu…was you there all the time?' Yugi asked.

'Well, lets just say I couldn't help hearing. But, you're still worried about Atemu'.

'I-I know. I just feel…so insecure'.

'I have one suggestion. But no one has every lived to tell the tale'.

'O-Okay'.

'In the desert, there is an prophet' Manu explained 'An oracle that has survived many years. They can tell you what will happen, and if you are good in soul they might even change the future to better'.

'This person sounds great. Where can I find them?'

'Right out in the middle of nowhere. They only appear under the cover of night in the darkness. But they are so far out that anyone who has reached it never made it back again. And I don't doubt you wouldn't either'.

Yugi stared at his feet. It seemed very impossible by Manu's words.

'I will go to them' Yugi said confidently 'And I'll be back by tomorrow'.

Yugi raced off before Manu could say anything else. Yugi went straight to his room and changed out of his Egyptian clothes to his ordinary school clothes, putting the millennium puzzle around his neck.

He headed out to the grounds, no one was around to question what he was doing.

He held the millennium puzzle in his hands and closed his eyes, concentrating on one thing in mind.

Only one thing.

He opened his eyes when he heard a growl and the familiar red dragon was before him.

'I need your help' Yugi said to the dragon. It moved it's head to Yugi and rubbed it against him 'Good. Can you take me to the prophets in the desert?'

The dragon looked at him before it lowered it's head so it touched the ground. Yugi walked over to it and sat on it's neck, when it lifted it's head up Yugi had to hold on to the two thorn like horns and they took off, and they were high in the air.

Yugi looked down on occasions and saw the city growing smaller and smaller.

* * *

They flew over the desert for a long time, seeming it never changed to Yugi. He tried to look out for any other signs of life but there was none.

'What's that?' Yugi asked, pointing towards something in the distance, though the dragon couldn't really answer for him.

In the distance, covering the sand, was something. As they flew overhead Yugi noticed them as men, army men.

It was Bakura's army, Yugi wasn't sure how far or long they had been in the air, but he needed to get back to Atemu after this.

They left the army behind and carried on into the desert.

"I just hope this will work. Because I'm doing this for you Atemu".

*****************************End of chapter 10***************************

Me: 'Hmm, I wonder what the prophets will tell Yugi?'

Diao: 'Something twisted'.

Me: 'Hell yeah!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. The prophets

Me: 'Yeah well this chapter will be…interesting'.

Diao: 'Twisted if anything'.

Me: 'Oh yeah. We're going to be killing some people tonight'.

Chapter 11-The prophets

Yugi had fallen asleep on his dragon. It was night now and the pale moon was high in the sky with the stars, he was sure he wouldn't fall off-or if he did his dragon would catch him, so decided to sleep off most of his worries.

He heard a low growl and opened his eyes, he turned to his dragon.

'What is it?' But Yugi answered his own question.

Ahead in the far distance was a small glow, no doubt the prophets.

'Is that them? We need to get to them'.

They continued ahead towards the glowing light.

* * *

When the dragon landed and rested it's head down so Yugi could get off, Yugi thought he had made an error.

There was two statues, the colour not known as a radiant blue light surrounded them. They were of two women, but had the body of a lion and sat opposite each other, they had two wings that curved round the back and their eyes closed.

Yugi looked around for any signs of life, but there was no one there.

'You must be mistaken' Yugi said 'There's no one here, I need to speak to the prophets'.

'We are who you look for'.

Yugi flinched and turned around, looking for another person, but no one was there.

'W-Who said that?' Yugi asked.

'We did'.

Yugi looked up at the two statues. They were as inanimate as anything else in the desert but there was no one else around.

'Are you…talking to me?' Yugi asked the statues, thank god he was alone.

'Yes. You are not from these parts' The statues said.

'No. I have come a long way, and I need you to help me'.

'Many have come, what is it you want to hear from us?'

'Someone I care for is going into war. I want to know…will he be okay?'

They stayed silent, and Yugi began to worry if he had asked the wrong question.

'We need a name'.

'A-Atemu. The Pharaoh'.

'A war will rage, between the Pharaoh and Thief king. Many will die. One simple glance on the left, and his heart will be struck and he will fall'.

'Who? Who?!'

'The Pharaoh'.

Yugi stared horror-struck at their words 'N-No. He can't! You have to do something! He can't die!'

'We are powerless, there is nothing we can do'.

'But you can change the future! Manu said you could, so please! Change it for me!'

'We can not'.

'Why?! Why can't you let Atemu live?!'

'We are fading as well' Yugi looked between them as he heard something crack, large cracks began to appear in the statues and chips fell off 'The light is fading and we can no longer hold our lives together'.

Yugi stepped back as larger chunks of stone broke off and fell into the sand.

'If the war is lost, then the world as we know it is over. And we shall no longer exist. The war must not loose, the Pharaoh must win'.

The chunks kept growing and growing in size until soon very little was left of the statues. Yugi watched as they disintegrated and ran back to his dragon sitting back on his neck.

'We have to go' Yugi urged.

The dragon lifted up and they were in the air again.

'We have to go back, I have to protect Atemu. And be fast'.

The dragon raced off into the night sky and back the way they came.

"Please don't let Atemu die".

* * *

Atemu stood in his room. He had finished putting on his war clothes, a few additional armour along his body and his cape was gone. He put the sword in the sheath along his side. He was ready for war.

The door opened and he turned to see Seth and Manu walk up to him.

'Are you ready Pharaoh?' Manu asked.

'I am. Let us hope this will be over as soon as it will start' Atemu said.

'They are already in the desert not far from here' Seth informed 'We can either meet them head on in the desert or wait and ambush them here in the city'.

'I would rather fight them in the desert' Atemu said 'I don't want my people to get involved with this'.

'Then we need to leave as soon as we can'.

'Yes. Where's Yugi? I haven't seen him all day'.

'I don't know. Perhaps he is in his room being sensible for once'.

'Alright. I'll be with you in a minute'.

Seth walked out, Manu walked to the door and turned 'Pharaoh'.

Atemu turned to look at Manu.

'Yugi has gone into the desert to fin the prophets. I think he is worried that you might die and wants peace of mind'.

'But why would he do that?' Atemu questioned 'Doesn't he know that anyone who has reached there has never made it back alive?'

'I think he will be safe' Manu reassured 'I saw him leaving with a dragon I don't think the heat will get to him'.

'Well…if you say so'.

'I'm sure he'll be here by the time you finish this war'.

'Yes. Thank you'.

Manu left Atemu alone. Atemu walked to the balcony and looked out to the desert and up into the night sky.

'Yugi…I hope you'll be safe' Atemu whispered 'I'll be waiting for you, and we can be together again'.

* * *

The dragon swam through the sky as they retraced their path back to the city.

Yugi tried his best to keep his eyes open, sleep was the very last thing he needed at the moment, he had to see Atemu and make sure he was alright. Tears started to fall from his face as his mind kept repeating what they had told him, the dragon noticed this and made a low rumbling noise.

'Sorry' Yugi whimpered 'I don't want Atemu to die. If we get there too late…it'll be all my fault. I have to save him, no matter what'.

And with that they carried on into the desert as the sun started to rise on the horizon.

****************************End of chapter 11****************************

Diao: 'Wha-? This is a short chapter in it?'

Me: 'Yeah, I wanted the war part to be separate. You'll know why'.

Agil: 'So, will Yugi make it to save Atemu?'

Me: 'Only one way to find out. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter! And gomen for the short chapter!'


	12. The war

Me: 'I think a dedication is in order'.

Diao: 'Why?'

Me: 'Because this person guessed right about what will happen'.

Agil: 'Creepy'.

Me: 'This chapter is for you SRRH (though why you would like this chapter, god knows)'.

Chapter 12-The war

Atemu lead his army, his small army, out into the desert. The sun had left it's grip on the horizon and held up in the sky.

Atemu stopped his chariot as he could see a horseman, standing on the horizon, no doubt Bakura. Then men joined his side, this had to be the large army Bakura had.

'Pharaoh'.

Atemu turned to Seth, he could see the worry on his face.

'We shall prevail' Atemu repeated to him, he took out his sword and held it out in front of him 'We can not loose!'

And with that the war started between them.

* * *

The sun was up already, and Yugi and the dragon was no closer to getting back to the palace.

'Please, you have to go faster' Yugi begged 'They've probably started already by now'.

And with that they moved faster and prayed they wouldn't be late.

* * *

The battle was raging, Atemu couldn't even see where his army was in the sea of people, not even Seth. He just hoped they were alright. But what worried him was he couldn't see Bakura, and if he could muscle up an army this large he wasn't sure what kind of things he could do.

A man tried to climb into his chariot but with one swift movement, Atemu cut his head from his neck. Any normal man would bleed and lay in a pool of blood, but this man disappeared into the sand. Then things clicked together.

'They aren't real' Atemu said to himself. That was how Bakura got so much army, they weren't even living.

Now he knew his secret, they can win for sure. And with that he carried on killing the hallucinations of men.

* * *

Soon Yugi recognised a few things he had seen and he knew that he was not far from being with Atemu.

A few miles and Yugi heard something he dreaded.

'Oh no, go lower'.

And so the dragon went lower and Yugi saw it. The battle, it had already started, and Atemu was going to be in the middle of it.

Yugi looked around at the people to find Atemu, but it wasn't hard.

He was in his chariot, cutting through the men and fighting his best. He looked perfectly safe at the moment.

'We have to go to Atemu right away'.

And so the dragon flew towards the men.

There was a low growl and Atemu looked up to see Yugi and the dragon. Looked up to his left. And suddenly things were made clear.

'Atemu! NO!'

Atemu fell off his chariot as he was struck with an arrow, right into his chest. And who from? Bakura himself.

The dragon landed beside the chariot and Yugi got off and ran to Atemu, blood starting to seep through his clothes.

'Atemu! Atemu I'm so sorry!' Yugi cried 'Please! Atemu! Wake up!'

'Yu…gi'.

Atemu moved his head to look at Yugi, he gave a weak smile 'I…knew you'd…come'.

'I'm so sorry Atemu!'

'Pharaoh!'

Yugi looked up as Manu rushed over.

'It's all my fault!' Yugi cried.

'Don't worry. He'll be fine' Manu reassured. He carefully picked Atemu up and put him back in his chariot, slumped against one side, Yugi got in and sat next to Atemu.

'You stay here and help' Yugi ordered the dragon.

It looked at him, it turned to the enemies and roared loudly.

Manu grabbed the reins and whipped them so the chariot started moving. They ran through the mass of men, ignoring the fact that they were escaping. Yugi looked at Atemu as he started to breath heavily, he grabbed his hand and hugged it tightly.

'I'm so sorry Atemu' Yugi apologised.

'I don't…blame you' Atemu breathed.

* * *

They soon reached back to the palace. As soon as Manu stopped the chariot, he picked Atemu up in his arms and he walked into the palace with Yugi following. Some of the servants saw them but remained still and quiet, only Yugi's crying was heard.

They got to Manu's room where he set Atemu on the bed.

'I'm sorry Atemu' Yugi repeated.

'Yugi' Manu turned to Yugi and held him by the shoulders 'Leave us be. He is safe with me'.

Yugi nodded and was about to leave.

'Yugi…' Yugi stopped and turned to Atemu 'Don't…go'.

'Pharaoh, it'll be too distressing for him' Manu explained.

'No…Yugi'.

Yugi came back and stood by his side, Atemu moved his hand so Yugi held it in his.

'I'm not going anywhere Atemu' Yugi reassured.

'Okay, this will hurt' Manu said, he grabbed the arrow and pulled it out, making Atemu groan in pain. He threw it to the floor and took off Atemu's top so he could see the wound, he then got to work.

Atemu winced when Manu touched his wound, he looked towards Yugi and noticed him crying.

'Why…are you crying?' Atemu asked.

'I just' Yugi stopped to wipe away some tears 'I don't know what I'd do if you die'.

'Yugi' Atemu stroked Yugi's hand with his thumb 'I'm not afraid to die…My only regret…is that I won't see you home'.

'I don't care about my home now! You are my life!'

Atemu gave a weak smile 'You need to…care for…more important things…Yugi'.

'No! I only need you to live! I don't want you to die!'

'Don't worry…I'll be sent to Osiris…I'm sure…he'll take care of me…I don't think I've done anything bad'.

'You don't care about anything do you!?'

Atemu chuckled lightly but winced again 'You shouldn't cry over me…like I said…I'll always be with you…remember?'

'Yeah. But it's still not the same as touching you or anything. I can only remember you'.

Atemu chuckled again 'You still…have to learn a few things Yugi'.

Yugi held Atemu's hand close to his face and put it against his skin, he was starting to feel cold, it felt so strange.

'This isn't good' Manu muttered. He got up and walked over to a table, picking up a few things.

Atemu was finding it hard to breath and his grip on Yugi's hand tightened.

'Are you okay?' Yugi asked.

'What do…you think?' Atemu retorted.

Manu came back and tried to clear up his wound once more.

'Yugi…can I ask…one thing'.

'Anything' Yugi said.

Atemu smiled at Yugi 'Don't cry…I don't…want you…crying over me'.

'I won't, look I'm not crying now' Yugi rubbed his eyes to get rid of the water 'I've stopped myself'.

Atemu smiled 'That's good…good…'

Atemu's grip started to loosen and his eyes were slowly closing.

'Atemu? Atemu no!' Yugi grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him 'Atemu no! Don't die! Atemu please stay awake! Atemu! Atemu!'

'Khepri!' Manu called. Khepri opened the door 'Take Yugi away from here!'

Khepri walked up to Yugi and held his arm.

'Come on Yugi' Khepri said.

'No! Atemu!'

Khepri managed to pull Yugi away from Atemu and dragged him out, but he still struggled to get back to Atemu.

'ATEMU!!'

* * *

Khepri took Yugi back to his room. He just laid on his bed, crying into his pillow. Khepri stayed with him in case he decided to do something stupid.

What Yugi wouldn't give for it all to be a bad dream.

Some hours later, Yugi managed to stop himself crying, but it didn't change his mood. He felt that even the simplest thing about Atemu would send him crying again.

The door opened and Manu walked in. He looked at Khepri before walking over to Yugi.

'Yugi'.

Yugi sat up, his eyes still red but looking hopeful.

'He's alright, isn't he?' Yugi asked hopefully 'You saved him, right?'

Manu sighed and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'I'm sorry. Atemu…passed away'.

'No'.

'I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do'.

Yugi buried his head in his hands and started crying again. This time louder and heavier. Manu pulled Yugi close and put his arms around Yugi.

'I'm sorry Yugi' Manu apologised.

'He can't die!' Yugi cried 'We was going to be together! Why!? WHY!?'

Yugi carried on crying for many hours, but no matter how many tears he shed, it wasn't going to bring him back.

Atemu was dead. And that was that.

*******************************End of chapter 12*************************

Agil: 'You killed him'.

Diao: 'You b*tch'.

Me: 'Hey, you think I could keep him alive after what the prophets said?'

Diao: 'We thought you'd keep him alive for the damn fans, but then you go ahead and kill him?'

Me: 'There's two chapters left. Maybe Yugi might get a surprise'.

Diao: 'He'd better, if he doesn't it's you head'.

Me: 'Ehehehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. The aftermath

Diao: 'Again?'

Me: 'Don't pick on me! I really can't write anything else at the moment'.

Agil: 'Sucks to be ill'.

Me: 'Tell me about it. Besides, only two chapters left, I might as well do as much as I can'.

Diao: 'You'll probably finish it by today'.

Me: 'Probably'.

Chapter 13-The aftermath

The war had finished, and Bakura had lost. The city was safe once again.

And with Atemu, they had mummified him and put him in his tomb where he would rest for his afterlife. But for Yugi, he was gone for good.

* * *

Yugi sat in the throne room. The once lively and bright throne room, but now the quiet and empty throne room.

Yugi sat at the throne, his head on the seat just staring out at nothing in particular. It seemed that Yugi either stared and did nothing, or cry. Those two and nothing else, even feeding himself was pushed away, only one thing shrouded his mind.

If only.

If only he didn't come back, Atemu would still be alive. If only he didn't have to surrender to his feelings of love, he wouldn't miss Atemu as much. If only he didn't have to write a stupid essay on stupid Egypt, then he wouldn't be there, enduring the pain from inside.

Yugi sighed and closed his eyes. He would give up anything just to feel Atemu stroking his hair, he would look up and Atemu would be sitting on his throne smiling at Yugi, and then he would say it was just a joke in his beautiful voice.

'Yugi'.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at the throne, no, it wasn't Atemu. He turned around and Seth approached him.

'We've found a way for you to go home. If you still want to'.

Yugi looked down at the floor but got up 'Yeah'.

If anywhere was better then where he was, it had to be home. He wouldn't have to live in the nightmare he was trapped in no more.

* * *

Seth lead Yugi down a few corridors, until they came to the room.

Inside was Isis, a priestess Yugi had seen a few times, she sat in front of a blue fire. She looked up as Seth and Yugi walked up to her.

'Seth, please leave the room' Isis said.

Seth shut the door behind him and Isis looked up at Yugi.

'Yugi, the gods have granted a one chance passage back to your home'.

'Okay'.

'But you must do one thing'.

'Sure'.

'You must use all of your concentration and forget everything about this place'.

Yugi looked at her and held his millennium puzzle 'I…don't know if I can do that'.

'Then you can not go home. Just clear your mind'.

Yugi looked at her, he closed his mind and cleared his mind. It was hard to do after several days of depression, but he tried. Isis closed her eyes and touched her necklace.

* * *

'Yugi. Yugi'.

Yugi groaned but opened his eyes. He was surprised to see a man standing over him, a man he knew as his grandfather.

'Come on Yugi, you'll be late for school'.

Solomon walked off as Yugi sat up on his bed. His own real bed, in his real room, in his house.

Yugi got up and walked over to the window, everything outside was just the same as it was before.

At first he was happy. He was back home. How could he not be happy?

But then tears filled his eyes as he sank to his knees and rested his head against the wall. Now he was utterly alone. How could he explain to his grandfather that he went to Egypt, fell in love with the Pharaoh, and was the reason he died and cried over?

There was nothing no one or anyone could do. He had to pull through this himself, while acting like nothing happened.

He had to pretend that all the good things that happened between him and Atemu was all in his head. But it wasn't, but only he would know what it was going to be like.

* * *

Yugi had no choice but to go to school and bear it, he couldn't tell his grandfather he was depressed and give no reason why, he wouldn't believe him.

Yugi sat in his class, he fellow classmates were acting like they usually did. Talking to their friends, ignoring him.

Perhaps that was his punishment. For killing Atemu, to be ignored by everybody else. It was a good enough punishment anyway, he didn't particularly want to talk to anyone anyway. Just to drown in his own misery.

* * *

Everyone gave in their essays and carried on with a normal day. It wasn't surprising Yugi's essay got top marks, but he didn't really care much on his essay.

When he got home he went straight to his room, locking himself in and collapsing on his bed.

He looked out his window, seeing the colour orange of the setting sun. Yugi sighed and put his head back in his pillow.

'It isn't nearly as beautiful as the sunsets back in Egypt' Yugi muttered in his pillow, letting a few tears escape.

It was going to be a long and painful time until Yugi was back to Yugi again. He just wished there was something to ease the pain away.

****************************End of chapter 13****************************

Diao: 'It's getting shorter'.

Me: 'Well, it's the last few things before I wrap it up'.

Agil: 'Yeah. Last chapter I guess'.

Me: 'Yeah. Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	14. The end

Me: 'God damnit!'

Diao: 'SRRH again?'

Me: 'Why don't I just hand over the rights to this story to you. Go on, this story is yours. Claim it, sequel it, delete it, whatever'.

Agil: 'Can they delete it?'

Me: 'No. Teeheehee'.

Chapter 14-The End

It had been a few weeks since Yugi came back without anyone's knowledge. A few weeks of utter misery.

He still hadn't got over the loss of Atemu. Even though he knew Atemu would be dead anyway if he came back home, it would've made him feel a lot better if he wasn't the reason Atemu died. If only he used his brain instead of impulse, things would've been different.

Yugi walked through the local park, desolation once again spreading through his mind. He thought he'd do his grandfather the favour of not seeing him that way, he would worry over him if he did, and there was nothing he could do for Yugi.

Yugi stopped in his tracks and looked up at the clear blue sky. It was the first time he properly looked at it, and it brought a small smile across his face.

"I hope the gods are looking after you Atemu".

Yugi felt small water run down his face so he quickly wiped it away before anyone he knew saw him.

He looked up and gasped at what he saw.

No, it couldn't…

Could it?

The same hair similar to his, the same he had seen before.

Yugi started running, his mind seemed to take over in a split minute. He dashed out of the park and ran down the street.

"It can't be. There's no way!"

Yugi reached the person and grabbed the back of their shirt.

'Stop!'

They did, they turned around to look at Yugi and he knew he made his mistake.

"No. This isn't Atemu. He just happens to look like him".

'I-I'm sorry' Yugi apologised as he took back his hand 'I…thought you was someone else'.

Yugi hung his head. Now he was becoming a delusional idiot. Soon he was going to start imagining his grandfather was Atemu.

'What's your name?' He asked.

Yugi looked up at his crimson eyes but hung his head again 'Yugi'.

'Yugi? Hmm, it's strange but…I feel like I've seen you before'.

'I don't…think we've met before-'

_I will always be with you. Through mind, soul and body…_

"Through mind, soul and body. Atemu wasn't talking about memories…he was talking…about reincarnation. So this man…this man has to be Atemu's reincarnation. That's why he remembers me, and why I recognise him. Atemu was right, I will never be alone".

'Hey' He held Yugi's chin and made him look up 'Why are you crying?'

'Oh, I was?' Yugi quickly wiped away the tears that rolled down his face 'Sorry. I was thinking too much, I do that a lot'.

'Well, as long as it wasn't anything serious'.

Yugi finished with his tears and he smiled up at the man, a proper smile. It seemed like forever since he was truly happy like this.

'Err…are you really okay?'

'Of course. Are you thirsty?'

'What?'

'I know this café not far. I'll buy if you want, and we can try and find out where we've seen each other'.

He stared at Yugi confused, but then he smiled, it was no mistake it was definitely an Atemu smile.

'Sure. That sounds good'.

Yugi giggled and grabbed the mans hand before pulling him away.

'Oh, what's your name? You know mine, so I must know yours' Yugi said.

'My name's Yami'.

'Yami. Nice meeting you'.

'Same to you'.

Yugi smiled again and they carried on walking, hand in hand, and Yami didn't seem to mind it. Because as it were, though he hardly knew Yugi at all, it appeared he was falling already for the little boy.

It was like he had known him all his life.

* * *

Me: 'And that's that'.

Agil: 'I knew you wouldn't make Yugi depressed all his life'.

Me: 'Wouldn't I?'

Agil: O.O

Me: 'Anyway. Hope you enjoyed reading this shi-I mean story (Despite one person already owning it) Thank you so much for reading it, I hope you've had as much fun reading it as I have writing it'.

Diao: 'New story I guess after this'.

Me: 'Yep. The first of may. I already know what I'm going to write, so until then'.

Agil, Diao and Me: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
